UNA BODA EN EL CAPITOLIO
by YOYOZEPEDA
Summary: Katniss debe hacer frente a su propuesta, le prometió una boda al Capitolio y ahora tendrá una boda, ahora es una mujer casada, sin embargo, no es tan malo como parece. En medio de todo el caos y la farsa, algo realmente puro nace en ella, nace en ambos.
1. UNA BODA EN EL CAPITOLIO

**UNA BODA EN EL CAPITOLIO**

-Acepto- dijo la joven. Sus oídos zumbaban pero sabía exactamente lo que debía decir así que fue una respuesta automática. No estaba segura de si la sala estaba tan en silencio como ella pensaba, ó, es que verdaderamente el zumbido en sus oídos no la dejaba escuchar nada más que el propio latido de su corazón. Observó al chico que estaba frete a ella, seguía aturdida pero notó que dijo algo, _acepto_ , era lo que debía decir. Una serie de fuegos artificiales resplandecieron en el cielo, así supo que él lo había dicho. Volteó a ver a la multitud que celebraba su unión, sonrió tan naturalmente como pudo, no tenía la sonrisa más hermosa pero tenía que hacerlo; esperaba que sus ojos no delataran la confusión en la que se encontraba.

Sintió que apretaban su mano y de nuevo observó al joven frente a ella, tenía una mirada triste y resignada, en ese momento salió de su trance y escuchó lo que clamaba la multitud.

-¡ _Beso_!- gritaban entusiasmados. La joven observó a su alrededor, su dedo anular izquierdo palpitaba suavemente, ahora portaba un anillo de matrimonio.

-No tienes que hacerlo, Katniss- dijo el muchacho un poco avergonzado y con la misma mirada triste. La joven comenzaba a creer que había sido un martirio para él casarse.

-Está bien- le dedicó una rápida mirada antes de besarlo. Ahora era oficialmente la esposa de Peeta Mellark. Ella misma había sugerido esa idea, pero no esperaba que todo se llevara a cabo con tanta rapidez, sólo dos semanas más tarde, estaba ahí parada, casándose con su trágico amante del Distrito doce. Hubiera podido arrepentirse, tenía más de una excusa para hacerlo, pero decidió dejarse llevar por la corriente.

-¿Quieres bailar?- preguntó tímidamente Peeta. Llevaban horas sentados, recibiendo felicitaciones y buenos deseos, tenía la boca cansada de tanto sonreír y si fingía un poco más terminaría por volverse loco.

-Claro- contestó su esposa, parecía agradecida por la invitación. Se levantaron con otra sonrisa fingida y se acercaron a la pista de baile, la multitud completa se apartó para verlos bailar. Enseguida la música cambió, sonó un vals lento y armonioso que parecía estar sonando especialmente para ellos dos, para el nuevo matrimonio. Peeta tomó la cintura y la mano de Katniss y la guió por toda la pista.

-Luces hermosa- tenía que decirlo, era la verdad, portaba un vestido blanco un poco extravagante, con diamantes y joyas, pero ella lucía hermosa siempre, con cualquier cosa –Aunque prefiero a la verdadera Katniss- no era su intención ofenderla, no quería que sonara como un insulto, pero le gustaba más cuando era ella, sin tanto maquillaje o diamantes encima. La amaba de todas formas.

-Tú también luces bien- él rió. Ciertamente que, su ahora esposa, nunca había sido buena con las palabras, pero verla intentarlo siempre era algo que lo hacía reír. Él sólo vestía un esmoquin negro, se había negado rotundamente a algo más, y, aunque de mala gana, Effie había accedido. Así que el contraste entre ambos no podía ser más notorio, de alguna forma él quería que ella fuera la encargada de atraer las miradas, si lo veían a él, notarían lo mucho que le costaba fingir que estaba feliz –Te queda bien el esmoquin- dijo ella sacándolo de ensimismamiento. Él sólo le devolvió la sonrisa y siguió bailando.

Katniss apoyó su rostro sobre el hombro de su esposo, se dejó guiar por él durante todo el baile, soltó su mano y se acunó en sus brazos. Peeta la atrajo aún más cerca y besó su cabellera, seguían bailando pero más lentamente, apenas sentía mover sus pies. La joven cerró los ojos y por largos minutos pensó solamente en el hombre con el que bailaba, pero la realidad la golpeó de pronto, cuando abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que una multitud de extraños los observaba, era su boda y apenas conocía a unos cuantos, estaba rodeada de una farsa. Su mirada por fin pudo encontrar a su familia, su madre y hermana le sonreían con cierta ternura, dándole aliento o resignación. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, quería seguir bailando, dejar de pensar que eran un espectáculo pero la música se detuvo y todos aplaudieron.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó Peeta cuando notó que ella aún se aferraba a él. La veía con la mirada más triste que jamás le vio, eso le encogió el corazón, realmente parecía desdichado.

-Mejor que tú- él pareció realmente sorprendido pero la tomó de la mano y con una sonrisa fingida la llevó de vuelta a sus asientos. Todo en medio de aplausos y pequeños gritos.

-Quisiera ver a Prim- dijo después de un rato sentados y en silencio. Necesitaba ver una cara conocida. Él asintió, tomó su mano y la besó.

Katniss paseó por los jardines llenos de rosas blancas, antes de hablar con su familia tenía que aclarar sus propios pensamientos. Desde ese lugar era posible ver cómo se desarrollaba todo el espectáculo, se sintió más abrumada que nunca. Cayó en cuenta de que no importaban las razones que hubiera tenido para casarse, no importaba que Peeta y ella supieran la verdad, ahora ella estaba casada, nada cambiaba ni cambiaría ese hecho. Pudo ver que Peeta seguía sentado en el mismo lugar, con la mirada fija, ahora él era su esposo.

-Katniss- escuchó que alguien la llamó. Se dio vuelta.

-¡Gale!- exclamó sorprendida, era la última persona que esperaba ver en ese lugar. Caminó hacia él, iba a abrazarlo como siempre lo hacía, pero se detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó él cuando la vio detenerse. Ella se quedó en silencio, era más que evidente, Gale lo entendió y rió amargamente –Claro, ahora estas casada- asintió ligeramente y retrocedió, no podía estar ahí con él -¡Todo es una farsa! Creo que puedes darme un abrazo, me has besado cuando se suponía que estabas con Peeta- se acercó de nuevo pero ella siguió retrocediendo.

-Es diferente- intentó explicar.

-¿Por qué?, Él sabe que no lo amas, que todo forma parte de un espectáculo-

-Peeta es mi esposo…- esas palabras la llenaron de sorpresa, por primera vez las decía en voz alta –Tengo que respetarlo- se encogió de hombros, quería dar por finalizada esa conversación pero Gale no se movió ni un centímetro.

-¡¿Respetar una farsa?! No estarás pensando en vivir con él, fingir que son un verdadero matrimonio y vivir felices para siempre… - su tono era casi de burla y eso la hizo enfurecer.

-¿Y por qué no?- esa frase salió sin pensar y se sorprendió de que realmente pensaba eso, por qué no podía ser feliz con él. Durante todos los preparativos jamás pensó en cancelar la boda y era porque sabía que era Peeta quien la esperaría en el altar. No le molestaba estar con él.

-Katniss- dijo una voz a su espalda que la hizo sobresaltar, era precisamente él, parecía incómodo de estar ahí, de interrumpir –Quieren que partamos el pastel de bodas- la veía tímidamente y evitaba ver a Gale. ¿Cuánto habría escuchado?

-Vamos- observó rápidamente a Gale y se dirigió con su esposo. Tomó su mano y trató de dedicarle una sonrisa serena.

-Tú eres panadero Peeta- gritó Gale a sus espaldas –Imagino que le diste la aprobación final- Katniss no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Apretó más la mano de él y se alejó de ese lugar.

-Lo lamento, Peeta. Gale…- intentó hablar pero él la interrumpió.

-No tienes que hacerlo, Katniss – otra vez esa sonrisa triste –Soy yo quien debería disculparse con él –la joven se paró en seco –Le robé a la única chica que ha amado- estaba estupefacta pero reanudó sus pasos. No podía creer que el contraste entre ambos fuera tan grande, que Peeta se estuviera disculpando cuando ella fue la de la idea, que a pesar del amor que sentía por ella compadeciera a su rival, mientras Gale no disimulaba en absoluto sus celos y rabia, él se disculpaba y hasta lucía avergonzado.

Peeta intentó relajarse un poco, tenía que prepararse para lucir como el hombre más dichoso del mundo entero, era difícil cuando estaba cansado. No era el día más feliz de su vida, por el contrario, estaba cerca de ser el peor de todos, y la razón era simple: amaba a Katniss, pero estaba seguro de que ella no lo amaba, la tenía a su lado como parte del espectáculo y eso era lo más doloroso, que por más que se esforzara no podría hacerla feliz, ella tenía en su mente a alguien más, todas las sonrisas, los besos y las miradas eran mentira, ella tenía que fingir ser feliz junto a él y eso lo mataba porque él de verdad hubiera querido casarse con ella, formar una familia. Hubiera querido ganarle la partida a Gale, sí, pero legalmente, conquistar a Katniss de la forma correcta.

Partieron el pastel con una gran sonrisa, frente a todos, luciendo como una pareja joven y feliz, ansiosos de comenzar una vida juntos. Él sonrió todo el tiempo y ella lo besó hasta que el público pensó que era hora de dejarlos solos.

Se despidieron deseándoles una larga y dichosa vida juntos, los veían tan felices. Peeta observó cómo Katniss se despedía de su familia, de su pequeña hermana que le susurraba algo y de su madre a la que siempre le faltaban las palabras, como a la propia Katniss. No vio a Gale por ningún lado, lo más probable era que se hubiera ido. Su propia familia apenas se despidió, no lo sorprendía en absoluto, pero era desolador saber que él, que nunca había tenido una verdadera familia, estaba destinado a no tenerla nunca, no con un matrimonio arreglado.

-Hola Prim- saludó a la pequeña –No te preocupes, volverá apenas nos permitan salir- les habían preparado una hermosa casa dentro del Capitolio como regalo de bodas, tenían que permanecer ahí por un par de días.

-Felicidades Peeta- no sabía de dónde provenían esas palabras, pero aún así las aceptó junto a un cariñoso abrazo. Desde que había vuelto de los Huegos del Hambre, la pequeña se había acostumbrado a su presencia, lo trataba como uno de la familia y él lo agradecía –Cuídala mucho- le pidió.

-Por supuesto- terminaron de despedirse y le dieron el último adiós a la multitud que aún los acompañaba. La última sonrisa a las cámaras y entraron. Peeta suspiró, pensó que estarían solos pero no. Haymich y Effie estaban ahí.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó Katniss sorprendida.

-Tengo que hablar contigo, preciosa- aseguró Haymich y la guió hasta un cuarto dónde cerró la puerta. La joven se movió inquieta, pensó que serían más problemas –Fue una hermosa ceremonia- dijo con su típico tono.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó desganada. No tenía ánimos, nunca lo había tenido.

-Quiero que asimiles lo que acaba de pasar- su voz pasó a ser más seria, así que Katniss le prestó atención –Acabas de ganar tiempo, le diste al Capitolio lo que pedía, una distracción. Pero ahora estas casada-

-Lo sé-

-Ya sé que lo sabes, preciosa- dijo él pidiéndole que lo dejara continuar –Mi consejo, Katniss, es que lo disfrutes, no dejes que el Capitolio arruine todo. Sé que quieres a Peeta y es bastante evidente lo que él siente, no es tan malo como piensas, no tienes que ser difícil, ya hay muchas cosas difíciles allá afuera- Katniss asintió pero no estaba segura de entender el consejo. Era la primera vez que alguien mencionaba el amor que le tenía a él, ella misma no era capaz de decirlo en voz alta.

Cuando volvieron, Effie hablaba en voz baja con Peeta, pero en cuanto advirtió su presencia guardó silencio.

-Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos- dijo Haymich. Les dedicó una sonrisa y salió junto a Effie, oficialmente estaban solos.

-Ha sido un día largo, tomaré una ducha- Peeta le dedicó una mirada confundida y se dirigió hasta su cuarto. Katniss se quedó parada, no sabía muy bien qué hacer, era una casa bastante grande, tenía más de una habitación. Se quedó ahí un par de minutos hasta que logró reaccionar, se encerró en una habitación, batalló con el vestido de bodas hasta que consiguió sacarlo y se metió en la ducha más tiempo del necesario. Se sentía diferente y no lograba comprender la razón. Para cuando se metió en la cama, con una piyama cualquiera, ya era bastante tarde. Se movió inquieta en la cama, no podría dormir aunque lo intentara.

Pensó en Gale, no le gustaba verlo de esa forma, pero ahora no había nada que ella pudiera hacer. Sabía que la quería, pero jamás podría entenderla, por más que se esforzara y dijera que sabía por lo que había pasado, mentía, ni siquiera podría imaginarlo. Peeta era el único que podría hacerlo, ambos estuvieron juntos en ese infierno, cuando el miedo los inundó, cuando la desesperación los sobrepasó, la incertidumbre de no saber si sobrevivirían, la esperanza cuando los proclamaron los ganadores, él había estado allí, en lo bueno y lo malo. Le creía a él y sólo a él, a Peeta que nunca se había creído un héroe, que no pretendía salvar al mundo entero, sólo a ella, que sentía miedo y no se avergonzaba de ello, era tan humano como ella. Sabía que en esos Juegos de Hambre se había aferrado a ese hombre, no había muchas cosas que infundieran valor, pero cuando estuvo entre sus brazos sentía un poco más de esperanza, no de salvar al mundo sino de sobrevivir, no había sentido eso en los brazos de alguien más. Observó su mano izquierda, a pesar de la oscuridad, un brillante diamante resplandecía en su dedo anular, se tomó unos minutos para llenarse de valor y luego salió de su habitación. Vagó por todos lo cuartos antes de encontrar uno que parecía iluminado por una luz, debía ser el de él.

Peeta se movía inquieto en la cama, no había sido un día fácil. Apenas asimilaba que se acababa de casar con una mujer a la que tenía que sacarle las palabras pero la amaba, sí, con todo el corazón. Se frotó el rostro con ambas manos, estaba un poco frustrado, quería tenerla junto a él, como cuando ella tenía pesadillas y le pedía que se quedara, pero sospechaba que después de su boda ella no volvería a pedirle tal cosa, ahora lo veía de forma diferente y él sólo deseaba que no lo odiara por el rumbo que había tomado todo, sus vidas que no les pertenecían en absoluto. Antes de irse, Effie, le había asegurado que Katniss lo quería, pero él no podía creerlo, nadie podía amar con tan poca libertad alrededor, con tantas mentiras y política mezcladas. Seguramente le tenía cierto cariño, por todo lo que habían pasado juntos, pero nunca lo amaría, no era un héroe, como Gale que parecía ser el salvador de todo Panem, seguro e inteligente, él no tenía ninguno de esos atributos, sólo era un simple panadero.

Katniss abrió la puerta y encontró a Peeta acostado sobre su cama, tenía una lámpara prendida y, como siempre, la ventana abierta, no sabía si estaba dormido así que se quedó parada, indecisa.

-¿Tienes pesadillas, Katniss?- preguntó él, estaba despierto.

-No- no estaba segura de cómo decirle que no podía dormir si no estaba con él, si no estaba en sus brazos.

-Ven aquí- era la invitación que estaba esperando. La joven no lo dudó ni un instante y se metió en la cama con él, se recostó sobre su pecho e inmediatamente sintió esa tranquilidad que Peeta irradiaba. No quería que el capitolio arruinara esa conexión que tenían, el lazo que se había formado en la Arena, la oportunidad de amar a alguien. Levantó la vista y se encontró con el rostro de Peeta, tenía los ojos cerrados pero no estaba dormido, era inevitable no notar lo atractivo que era, por lo menos para ella. Cuando estaba juntos nada parecía tan complicado, Katniss podía sentir que había una vida simple esperándola, quizás todo se solucionaría pero ella se mantendría lejos de todo eso, de la revolución y guerra, no quería estar envuelta en ese futuro, quería estar con su pequeña familia y con él.

-¿Peeta?- susurró inquieta del futuro, de que realmente hubiera una rebelión.

-Me quedaré contigo- afirmó él, parecía ser la respuesta que esperaba porque se relajó involuntariamente –Siempre- reiteró él viéndola a los ojos. La joven se acercó y terminó por besarlo, Peeta correspondió tímidamente a su beso como siempre lo hacía, pero ésta vez, cuando ella comenzaba a separarse, él colocó su mano en su rostro y le impidió hacerlo, la besó de nuevo. Sus labios eran suaves y estaban tibios, era muy tierno y delicado con ella, siempre lo había sido. El beso se extendió por largos minutos e involuntariamente su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, empezaba a disfrutar de ese cálido contacto, de las manos de Peeta sobre ella, de la sensación tan desconocida que se formaba en su pecho y que bloqueaba cualquier pensamiento que no fuera él. Por primera vez se entregó a un beso, sin restricciones o miedos, sintió cómo él la acunaba bajo su cuerpo, cómo se colocaba tímidamente sobre ella, sus brazos sosteniendo su peso pero seguía besándola sin pausa, Katniss no quería que se detuviera, se sentía bien estar con él, con su cuerpo protegiéndola y sus labios sobre ella, era una sensación embriagante. La joven se sintió ligeramente asustada cuando Peeta besó su cuello, era una sensación tan nueva que la sorprendió, pero él la besó con tanta gentileza que pronto olvidó la incertidumbre de estar en los brazos de un hombre por primera vez, sus labios pronto fueron sustituidos por la punta de su lengua, un escalofrío placentero la sacudió y una sensación cálida se formó en su vientre. Enredó sus manos en el rubio cabello del que ahora era su esposo y lo atrajo más, invitándolo a continuar y él así lo hizo, sus besos fueron más seguros y apasionados, cerró los ojos y disfrutó de ese contacto tan íntimo que le erizaba cada vello del cuerpo.

Después de varios minutos de besar esa suave piel, Peeta comenzó a subir su blusa, estaba totalmente loco por esa mujer, había perdido mucho más que la cabeza, había perdido el corazón. Estaba disfrutando de ese momento, sentir el cuerpo de una mujer por primera vez, pero de pronto su conciencia lo hizo detenerse, apoyó el rostro en el pecho de Katniss y suspiró intentando pensar con claridad. Estaba logrando calmarse cuando sintió las tibias manos de ella llegar hasta su espalda, lo acariciaba placenteramente y siguió bajando hasta que se encontró con el borde de su camisa, la cual comenzó a subir. Peeta no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, su mente y el deseo que experimentaba se debatían entre ellas, entre detenerse o continuar, era la primera vez que sentía algo así.

-Katniss…- susurró a forma de súplica, si continuaba con tan suaves caricias no habría forma de que se detuviera.

-Está bien, Peeta- él la observó largamente, tenía los ojos brillosos, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus labios ligeramente abiertos.

-Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto y que alguna vez veré- Katniss se quedó sin palabras, regularmente era algo normal, pero esta vez, aunque realmente deseó poder responder a ese cumplido no pudo hacerlo, era el halago más tierno que alguna vez alguien le hubiera dicho. Le ofreció una tímida sonrisa y lo trajo para besarlo, sus labios se reconocieron. Comenzaba a acostumbrarse a esas sensaciones, a él y su calor, a su cuerpo sobre el suyo. Siguió los instintos que la había llevado hasta esa situación y subió la camisa de Peeta, él se separó y terminó de sacar parte de su pijama. Su abdomen y pecho quedaron al descubierto, inconscientemente se puso nerviosa, sintió su rostro arder de vergüenza y sus manos sudar; no estaba segura de qué era lo que debía hacer, jamás había estado en una situación igual, para su fortuna fue él quien dio el siguiente paso, se inclinó y la besó.

Peeta apenas podía creer lo que estaba pasando, que tuviera a Katniss entre sus brazos, que estuvieran compartiendo un momento tan íntimo, sus pensamientos estaban totalmente revueltos y parecía que sólo era capaz de concentrarse en ella, en las manos que acariciaban su espalda delicada y tímidamente, era la primera vez para ambos. Peeta bajó hasta el cuello de su esposa, primero depositó pequeños y cortos besos, pero después siguiendo el impulso de sus deseos, la besó con firmeza, rozando con su lengua esa delicada piel. No estaba seguro de estarlo haciendo bien, pero cuando escuchó que Katniss suspiró entrecortadamente y que sus manos se aferraban con más fuerza a su espalda, supo que no estaba tan perdido. Siguió bajando hasta que el borde la blusa se lo impidió, estaba nervioso y no estaba seguro de cómo debía continuar, así que siguió su intuición y con cierta timidez levantó su blusa, pero como ella estaba recostada no salía por completo, la joven se dio cuenta de ese detalle y se sentó sobre la cama, quedando de frente a su esposo. Peeta besó su frente y sacó su blusa, se quedó sin aliento, apretó la mandíbula intentando no perder el control, sus manos temblaban ligeramente cuando la tomó de la cintura, eran sensaciones tan nuevas que apenas podía controlarlas. Cuando pensó que el deseo que sentía no podía aumentar, Katniss desabrochó el ligero sostén que la cubría y que terminó de caer con un poco de ayuda. Peeta suspiró fuertemente, no quería parecer demasiado obvio e incomodarla, pero no podía apartar la vista de cuerpo, memorizaba cada detalle y lunar, cada seña, no quería olvidar nada. La abrazó y sintió que su cuerpo ardía de placer y deseo, la besó con tanta suavidad como pudo. Llegó hasta el borde del pantaloncillo de su pijama y con las manos titubeantes lo bajó, una sensación de alivio lo embargó pero de pronto sintió una necesidad casi insoportable de tocarla, de sentirla entre su piel. Notó que ella lo imitaba, bajó hasta el borde de su pijama y la bajó con la mirada esquiva.

-No tenemos que hacerlo, Katniss, podemos detenernos- tomó su rosto entre sus manos. Por más que estuviera disfrutando de tenerla entre sus brazos, no soportaría saber que al día siguiente ella se arrepintiera, que se avergonzara de su primera noche juntos.

-¿No es lo quieres?- su rostro estaba totalmente sonrojado, las palabras se tropezaban en su boca.

-Sí, quiero hacerte el amor, Katniss, pero…-

- _Sshhh_ \- susurró ella con gran calma, con una sonrisa serena y una mirada brillosa. Ambos estaban nerviosos por lo que se acercaba.

Peeta se recostó sobre ella, con sumo cuidado, la besó y acarició suavemente, tratando de relajarse y disfrutar de lo que estaba sucediendo. Cuando estuvo seguro de que ella estaba cómoda y acostumbrada a sentirlo tan cerca, comenzó entrar en ella, una descarga de placer lo recorrió por completo, su cuerpo entero parecía haber estado esperando por eso.

-¿Estas bien, Katniss?- preguntó preocupado, ella parecía un poco incómoda y una lágrima solitaria resbalaba por su mejilla.

-Estoy bien- declaró besándolo. Peeta se tranquilizó, no estaba muy seguro de lo que debía hacer, pero su cuerpo y deseo parecían guiarlo. Se movía lento pero rítmicamente, no había segundo en el que apartara la vista del rostro de Katniss, no quería perderse ni un solo gesto, la besó con frecuencia, en los labios, en las mejillas, frente y nariz. Ella jadeaba entrecortadamente y se aferraba a su espalda, parecía estarlo disfrutando tanto como él. Peeta esperaba que su esposa pudiera sentir el gran amor que sentía por ella, la incondicional forma de quererla, se había entregado completamente y sin reservas. Al final sintió su cuerpo y el de Katniss sacudirse ligeramente, su mente quedó un blanco y una descarga de placer lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, ella se aferró más a él, a sus brazos y le dio un suave y húmedo beso en los labios. Ahora era su mujer.

Katniss estaba exhausta, su cuerpo estaba cansado pero una sensación cálida se había formado en su vientre, se sentía segura y aunque aún estaba un poco avergonzada una sonrisa placentera e involuntaria se había formado en su rostro.

-¿Peeta?- sintió que el cuerpo de él se tensaba, quizá le preocupaba la reacción que ella tendría después de lo que había sucedido –No creo que pueda volver a dormir sin ti- declaró aferrándose al pecho desnudo de su esposo.

-Ni yo creo que pueda dejarte ir- se encontraron en una larga mirada. Los ojos de él eran tan intensos, parecían decir: _sí, haré lo que sea por ti_. Peeta observó largamente a Katniss, ella era clase de mujer que traía esperanza consigo, y, algunas veces, también revoluciones.


	2. EL VASALLAJE

**EL VASALLAJE:**

La mañana siguiente. Katniss despertó perezosamente, no era tan frecuente que deseara cinco minutos más de sueño, pero esa mañana era especialmente diferente. Se encontraba en los brazos de Peeta, se había acurrucado en su pecho y no se había movido un solo centímetro durante toda la noche. La otra razón para no moverse era que su rostro aún enrojecía de vergüenza cuando recordaba los sucesos de hacía unas horas, un violento sonrojo la invadía, las ideas se enredaban en su mente y jamás se había quedado tan sin palabras.

-¿Katniss?- el corazón de la joven se aceleró involuntariamente, pero levantó el rostro y se encontró con la intensa y preocupada mirada de Peeta, él estaba tan nervioso como ella.

-Hola- fue lo único que pudo salir de su boca, pero las palabras fueron acompañadas de una serena sonrisa que él le correspondió aliviado.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó acariciando su desnudo hombro. Katniss sólo asintió y lo besó torpemente. Peeta tomó su rostro entre sus manos y siguió el ritmo de ese cálido beso, disfrutando del suave contacto. No podía creer que estuviera en esa situación, que estuviera casado con Katniss y que hubiera tenido la mejor noche de su vida, todo parecía ser parte de un sueño del que esperaba no despertar nunca. No olvidaba que el mundo allá afuera seguía siendo un caos, pero por algunos segundos se permitió imaginar que llevaba una vida tranquila al lado de su mujer.

-Tengo miedo- confesó Katniss luego de un rato de cómodo silencio –El Capitolio arruina todo- se aferró con más fuerza a Peeta, ambos sabían el poder que tenía, era capaz de controlar todo, de planear la vida entera de cada habitante y eso la asustaba. Odiaba quedarse sin opciones.

-No arruinará esto, a nosotros- declaró Peeta viéndola directamente a los ojos.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?- no era la mujer fuerte e invencible que todos pensaban, había momentos en los que le faltaba el aire.

-Porque no dejaré que lo hagan, Katniss, siempre lucharé por ti-

-¿Lo prometes?- preguntó inquieta, quería creer en él.

-Lo prometo- tomó su mano y la besó con decisión, ella le sonrió agradecida. Necesitaba que alguien peleara por ella, que no la dejara hundirse con cada farsa que tuviera que representar, mientras más real se volviera el amor que le tenía a Peeta, más a salvo estaría y las pesadillas más lejos. Katniss intentó relajarse en sus brazos, dejar de torturarse con sus miedos.

Peeta observaba a Katniss mientras caminaba por el jardín de la casa en el Capitolio, como de costumbre, todo estaba inundado de rosas blancas, su olor penetrante llegaba hasta los pulmones, no se podía inhalar con fuerza o se terminaba tosiendo. Pero él solo la veía a ella, la seguía paso a paso, le gustaba su modo de caminar, sus ojos que parecían concentrarse en cada detalle en su alrededor, sus manos que tocaban ocasionalmente una rosa, su cabello siempre trenzado y descansando en su hombro izquierdo. La mejor cosa que le había pasado se lo debía al Capitolio, si él no hubiera sido elegido en la cosecha, seguramente Katniss jamás lo hubiera tomado en cuenta, ni siquiera hablaban antes de ese día, la vida hubiera sido muy distinta si no hubieran estado juntos en los Juegos, Katniss hubiera sobrevivido sin él, pero él sin ella no, le debía la vida. Le gustaría poder hacer más, demostrarle que estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por ella si hacía falta, quería que supiera que volvería a pasar por todo si terminaba de nuevo en sus brazos. Tampoco era tan simple, aún con todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, una duda estaba instalada en su corazón, el temor de que Katniss estuviera fingiendo de nuevo, actuando frente a las cámaras y complaciendo las demandas del capitolio, lo hacían dudar de todo cuanto lo rodeaba, estar con la guardia puesta, sin soñar de más.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Katniss interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-Solo pensaba- le ofreció una sonrisa complacida, ella siempre sería su gran debilidad, lo aceptaba.

/

El joven matrimonio caminaba por las calles del Distrito doce, el Capitolio lo había ordenado como forma de mostrar la unión entre ambos. Así que ahora, Katniss y Peeta, tomados de la mano, recorrían las calles ante la mirada curiosa y molesta de los habitantes. Todos se detenían a verlos, observaban desconfiados sus manos entrelazadas, la ropa que habían sido obligados a usar y, sobre todo, el diamante que portaba la joven en su mano izquierda.

-Creo que no se alegran de verme- era la primera vez que Katniss no se sentía cómoda en su propio Distrito.

-Saben que venimos del Capitolio- apretó su mano con un poco más de fuerza y le dedicó una ligera sonrisa –Tu familia sabe la verdad, que todo es una farsa-

-No todo- aseguró ella. La chispa que había surgido entre ellos aún no se apagaba. La joven intentó ignorar el murmullo que los rodeaba, las miradas esquivas y directas, se aferró con fuerza a la mano de Peeta hasta que llegaron a la Villa de los Ganadores, su familia y Haymich estaban ahí para recibirlos.

-¡Katniss!- gritó Prim emocionada y la abrazó calurosamente. Aunque sólo se habían separado por tres días, la joven echaba de menos a su pequeña hermana, no le gustaba dejarla sola, sentir que no podía protegerla.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó abrazándola con fuerza. Sentía que Prim había cambiado, quizá sólo estaba creciendo pero había algo distinto en ella.

-Sí- respondió con su vocecita apagada. Se separó de ella y observó a Peeta con atención -Hola, Peeta- saludó con una ligera sonrisa. El joven se puso a su altura para responder:

-Te dije que volvería pronto- la voz y gestos de Peeta siempre eran suaves. Prim le ofreció una sonrisita y Katniss pudo notar un ligerísimo sonrojo, el chico era muy apuesto y tenía una sonrisa deslumbrante.

-¿Qué tal la noche de bodas?- aunque Haymich bromeaba, el joven matrimonio se quedó sin palabras, totalmente mudos, se dirigieron una mirada corta y avergonzada y fue suficiente para que los adultos, Haymich y su propia madre, entendieran que había que cambiar de tema.

-Será mejor que entremos a la casa- sugirió su madre sonriendo fugazmente. Entraron a la casa y pusieron a la pareja al día, no había mucho que contar, había relativa calma en el Distrito doce, su boda había sido mostrada a todos.

-Eso lo explica-

-¿A qué te refieres, _dulzura_?- preguntó Haymich intrigado y con su típico aliento alcohólico.

-La gente no parecía contenta de verme-

-El Capitolio se esforzó por demostrar que eres una de ellos, que ambos lo son. No lo tomes personal, a mí también me odian, ¡como si yo hubiera pedido ser un participante en su juego!- el humor del hombre parecía menos amigable de lo común.

-Iré a dar un paseo- necesitaba estar sola, aclarar su mente.

-Ten cuidado, Katniss- Peeta tomó su mano y la besó, aún eran incómodas las demostraciones de amor públicas pero la joven aceptó ese lindo gesto. A puerta cerrada, durante los dos días que estuvieron solos, era más fácil, menos forzado.

La joven salió de la casa y recorrió el bosque, sus pensamientos se revolvían en su mente y no conseguía enfocarse en una idea en específico. Los recuerdos de su boda volvían a su cabeza una y otra vez, después las miradas curiosas y molestas de los habitantes del Distrito, el futuro tan incierto de todos. Había ganado tiempo, pero no estaba segura de que fuera suficiente.

-Catnip-

-Gale- era la última persona que esperaba encontrarse ahí, sabía que tenía que verlo pero no tan pronto, no cuando tenía la piel y calor de Peeta tan frescos en ella.

-¿Cómo has estado?- el tono del muchacho era un poco tímido, su última conversación no había terminado del todo bien.

-Estoy bien- se dedicaban miradas furtivas e incómodas, ninguno parecía saber qué decir.

-Me alegra saberlo, estuve preocupado por ti y cuando escuché que habías vuelto supuse que te encontraría aquí-

-Tienes que tener cuidado, Gale- le era imposible no preocuparse por él, había visto los pequeños motines que se formaban en algunos distritos y eso era peligroso.

-¿Te preocupas por mí?- se comenzó a acercar a ella, lentamente y midiendo sus pasos, la joven no se atrevía a retroceder.

-Claro que lo hago- pero retrocedió y apartó la mirada. Tenía atravesado a otro hombre y más complicado aún, ese hombre era su esposo.

-Aún sigues jugando ese estúpido juego- le reclamó fuertemente mirando el deslumbrante anillo que portaba su mano izquierda.

-No estoy jugando ningún juego, Gale- sabía a lo que se refería, pero él no sabía que algunas cosas habían cambiado, que ahora trataba de ser feliz con Peeta. No tenía valor para decírselo.

-Claro que lo haces, ¿cómo pudiste aceptar casarte con él?-

-Tenía que hacerlo. Crees que todo es fácil, Gale, piensas que basta con negarte al Capitolio, decirle NO, pero la verdad es que no tienes ni la menor idea de lo que sucede, nadie puede decirle que NO a Snow- estaba cansada de que todos pensaran lo fácil que era estar en su lugar, que todos la consideraran hasta afortunada. Solo había dos personas en su Distrito que conocían el infierno que ganabas como vencedora de los Juegos, Peeta y Haymich, nadie más.

-Yo jamás permitiré que me controlen- aseguró él, no tenía idea de lo que hablaba.

-No todos podemos ser como tú- dio media vuelta y comenzó a marcharse.

-Debí escucharte y marcharnos el día que me lo pediste- gritó el joven. Katniss se lo había pedido después de anunciar su compromiso, antes de que él recibiera aquellos latigazos en la plaza, ese había sido su último intento de revelarse contra el Capitolio.

-Ya no importa- arrepentirse no cambiaba nada.

-No te hubiera perdido- aseguró él dolido, la joven sintió un nudo en la garganta pero siguió su camino, tenía que terminar de irse. Era claro que aún lo quería.

Katniss había esperado que ese pequeño paseo despejara aunque fuera un poco su mente, pero ahora estaba más confundida que cuando salió de casa, además de todo, iba tarde, Snow tenía un aviso importante sobre el Vasallaje y todos tenían que escucharlo. Para cuando llegó a su casa, Peeta y Haymich se habían marchado, sólo estaban su madre y hermana. Katniss agradecía el espacio que le daba Peeta, sabía que no era una situación fácil para ella y le otorgaba tiempo y espacio sin presionarla, siempre había sido paciente, incluso cuando se enteró de su actuación en sus Juegos del Hambre, claro que se había molestado pero jamás le exigió nada, nunca se aprovechó e incluso ahora confiaba en ella.

Mientras esperaba el anuncio sus nervios comenzaron a elevarse, estaba ansiosa y preocupada, no estaba lista para volver a escuchar algo relacionado con los Juegos del Hambre, un escalofrío la recorrió de principio a fin, un sudor frío la cubrió, tuvo que apretar las manos para controlar el temblor involuntario, deseó que Peeta estuviera con ella, que le dijera algo alentador, como que estaba y estaría a salvo, pero eso no pasaría.

Escuchó el anunció completo en medio de una especie de trance, sabía lo que Snow decía, lo comprendía, pero era incapaz de asimilarlo, estaba en shock, salió corriendo de ese lugar, de la voz asustada de Prim, de la mirada preocupada de su madre. Llegó al bosque y se sentó, trató de respirar pero sus pulmones parecían no expandirse lo suficiente, su cabeza estaba tan llena de ideas que comenzaba a doler, su corazón latía tan fuerte que ensordecía sus oídos, sus manos estaban entumidas y sus ojos picaban, no pasó mucho hasta que comenzó a llorar y sollozar, eso era demasiado. Era el recordatorio del poder del Capitolio.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó allí, su mente la llevaba del pasado al presente, le recordaba sus primeros Juegos del Hambre y le advertía que le esperaba una segunda ronda, pensaba en Prim, tendría que dejarla sola de nuevo, tendría que repetir el proceso si quería sobrevivir. Sus manos temblaron incontrolablemente, debía enfrentarse a otros, luchar por su vida quitando la del resto, sufrir la incertidumbre que rodea la Arena, escuchar ese estúpido cañón que recordaba la muerte.

-Peeta- exclamó terriblemente asustada. Pensar en él hizo que su cuerpo y mente reaccionaran, se levantó de un brinco y fue hasta la casa de Haymich, él debía hacer algo al respecto.

No le costó mucho convencer a Haymich de ayudarla, primero le dio un largo sermón, pero al final terminó aceptando, si Peeta era elegido, él se ofrecería como voluntario para ocupar su lugar, todo estaba perfectamente planeado para protegerlo. Katniss no podía perderlo, no a él.

Pasó la noche relativamente tranquila, ni siquiera intentó dormir, no podría hacerlo ni con un coctel de pastillas. Desde que su cabeza tocó la almohada se resignó a pasar la noche entera con sus pensamientos. Podía enfrentarlo de nuevo, sólo tenía que concentrarse lo suficiente, involuntariamente sus brazos se posicionaban como si tuviera el arco consigo, era un reflejo automático, se estaba preparando.

Katniss intentaba repasar cada detalle de los Juegos anteriores, recordar sus aciertos y recapitular sus errores, tenía el mínimo margen de error, sabía perfectamente que irían tras ella, sería el objetivo principal y por eso mismo debía mantener a Peeta alejado, tan lejos como fuera posible, se estremecía con tan solo imaginarlo expuesto en la Arena. Haymich tenía razón, no merecía a Peeta, quizá él podría ser el hombre que más la amaba, aún más que Gale, estaba segura de que daría su vida por ella sin chistarlo así que tenía que mantenerlo alejado y a salvo de ella.

-Peeta- susurró temerosa.

Al día siguiente se encontraba mucho más ansiosa, todos estaban ahí, pero ella era la única mujer elegible, no sabía qué año había sido peor, el primero por la sorpresa o el segundo por la resignación. Incuso Effie parecía realmente desanimada, observaba a los ganadores del Distrito Doce con un rostro lastimero y preocupado, era el ambiente más desolador que ella pudiera recordar. Le dio una rápida mirada a Peeta e intentó sonreírle pero no pudo, quería correr hasta él y abrazarlo, implorarle que se mantuviera alejado de todo, que era él quien tenía que sobrevivir.

- _Está bien-_ le susurró desde la distancia para intentar calmarlo, él asintió y le dedicó una larga mirada, la observó con sus intensos ojos hasta que escuchó que Effie la nombraba, aunque estaba preparada para ese momento, una solitaria lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. Su cuerpo entero se tensó mientras esperaba al elegido de los caballeros, después de que Effie pronunciara el nombre todo pasó muy rápido, cuando logró enfocarse completamente en lo que estaba pasando ya se encontraba en el tren con Peeta, Haymich y Effie. Todo había salido tan mal como en su peor pesadilla, Peeta estaría con ella en el Vasallaje y no había podido despedirse de su familia.

-¿Estás escuchándome, _dulzura?-_ Katniss asintió y trató de concentrarse en lo que Haymich decía –Estos Juegos serán totalmente diferentes, empezaremos de cero…- durante los siguientes días todo transcurrió en una especie de sueño, se presentaron en el Capitolio, conocieron al resto de los ganadores de cada Distrito, entrenaron con ellos e intentaron formar alianzas. La mente de Katniss trabajaba automáticamente, trataba de seguir los consejos de Haymich al pie de la letra, prepararse para lo que enfrentarían. Durante esos días la presencia de Peeta era como una bocanada de aire puro, su compañía constante y las charlas casuales que mantenía eran las únicas cosas buenas de estar ahí, las únicas cosas que podían levantarla de la cama y motivarla lo suficiente. Katniss se daba cuenta de cuánto necesitaba a Peeta, se estaba aferrando a él inconscientemente, a su mirada intensa, a su sonrisa fresca, a sus brazos y su calor cuando compartían la cama, él era el único remedio para sus pesadillas.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Peeta a su espalda. Sólo quedaban ellos dos, el resto ya había sido entrevistado por Cesar, era su turno de salir. Asintió y trató de tranquilizarse –Todo estará bien- la tomó de la cintura suavemente, la acercó hasta él y la besó tiernamente. Era un beso cálido y embriagante que le ofrecía más de lo que ella podía necesitar, se aferró al pecho de su esposo y prolongó ese tibio contacto, desde su noche de bodas no habían estado juntos, pero en ocasiones como esa, cuando estaba entre sus brazos, compartiendo un dulce beso, se daba cuenta de que extrañaba esa clase de contacto.

-Es su turno, señorita Everdeen- dijo alguien a su espalda. La joven terminó de mala gana ese beso y se giró hacia el hombre que anunciaba su entrada.

-Ahora estoy casada- levantó su mano izquierda y señaló su anillo –Soy la esposa de Peeta Mellark- le dedicó una última mirada a su esposo y subió al escenario. Vestía su vestido de bodas, el público entero se puso de pie entre aplausos y gritos.

-Katniss Everdeen, la chica en llamas- gritó Cesar extendiendo su mano para que ella la tomara.

-De Mellark- completó ella ocasionando un muy sincronizado ' _aawww'_ del público que observaban conmovidos la escena. Toda la entrevista giró en torno a su boda, los detalles y sus sentimientos hacia su esposo, era lo único que no fingía. Todo el mundo creía que vivían un romance de cuento de hadas.

Cuando fue el turno de Peeta, Katniss lo escuchó con atención, cada participante de los distintos Distritos intentó incomodar al Capitolio con sus comentarios, nadie se alegraba de volver, pero fue Peeta quien sorprendió a todos cuando anunció un supuesto embarazo, sabía que no era cierto, pero aún así se llevó las manos a su vientre plano.

El plan de Peeta pareció funcionar, la multitud entera pedía arduamente la cancelación de los 75 Juegos del Hambre, el joven se acercó hasta ella y la abrazó con fuerza, Katniss suspiró inquieta, había un gran alboroto.

-No cancelarían los Juegos por ninguna razón- aseguró la joven. Estaban solos en la habitación de Peeta, Haymich y Effie habían confirmado lo que ya sabían, los Juegos seguían en pie con, o sin embarazo.

-Lo sé, pero tenía que intentarlo- tomó su mano y la besó tiernamente. Katniss agradeció ese gesto y se recargó en su hombro, él la acunó entre sus brazos y la meció ligeramente intentando calmarla. La joven levantó el rostro y observó cuidadosamente a Peeta, tenía una mirada preocupada e inquieta, pero había una sonrisa serena en sus labios, acarició suavemente sus mejillas.

-No estoy lista- declaró Katniss derrotada, se sentía agotada, no quería parecer débil pero tenía que sacarlo.

-No creo que algún día estemos listos para enfrentar lo que el Capitolio nos impone-

-No dejes que te cambien, Peeta- no quería que algo en él cambiara, tenía que mantenerse intacto y salir vivo.

-Vamos a estar bien- aseguró como si fuera la cosa más normal, como si no se estuvieran enfrentando a la muerte.

-¿Te quedarás conmigo?- preguntó cuando se recostaban en la cama, mientras se refugiaba en su pecho.

-Siempre- confirmó abrazándola con fuerza. Katniss aún se sorprendía con lo natural que se había vuelto dormir con él, estar rodeada de su calor. Durante los primeros Juegos, eso había sido sólo una táctica, nunca le molestó, pero cuando viajaban en el tren, durante su gira como Vencedores, cuando las pesadillas la atormentaban, descubrió que estar con Peeta calmaba parte de sus miedos. Podía dormir tranquila sólo con él, con el hombre que compartió el mismo infierno que ella. No se apartó de él en toda la noche, durmió algunas horas y se despertó con el alba, cuando los primeros rayos de luz entraban en la habitación. Entonces tuvieron que separarse.

Peeta era trasladado hasta la Arena, la cuenta regresiva comenzaba y él sólo podía pensar en Katniss, en el temor que sentía de verla de nuevo ahí. Conocía perfectamente sus habilidades, era una excelente arquera, era inteligente y fuerte, pero simplemente no quería verla expuesta, que las pesadillas siguieran atormentando sus noches, quería borrar esa expresión de ciervo asustadizo cuando alguien mencionaba al Capitolio, la quería feliz.

Suspiró pesadamente y trató de concentrarse en lo que estaba apunto de pasar, en lo que tendría que enfrentar. No sería como la primera vez, lo presentía, no terminaría bien para ellos, pero no importaba si ella salía viva.

De repente todo comenzó.


	3. LA SEPARACIÓN

**LA SEPARACIÓN:**

-Está bien, ahora funciona de nuevo- susurró dificultosamente Peeta, Katniss seguía refugiada en su pecho y lloraba desconsoladamente, sabía que ahora él estaba bien, pero hacía un minuto su corazón no latía. Cómo poder explicar el miedo que había sentido, no recordaba la última vez que se sintió de esa forma, tan sola, quizá desde que su padre había muerto, esa sensación tan desoladora. Cuando el corazón de Peeta se detuvo el de Katniss pareció romperse por completo, sólo hasta que lo escuchó hablar que un poco del miedo se disipó, pero ahora le aterraba separarse de él.

-No puedo perderte, Peeta- le susurró cuando se puso de pie y de nuevo lo abrazó, quería quedarse allí más tiempo, asegurarse de que ahora estaba bien pero debían continuar. Caminaron un rato más pero Katniss seguía igual de distraída, cuidaba cada paso que daba Peeta y no lo perdía de vista ni un solo instante, tenía miedo de verlo desplomarse de nuevo. Cuando recordaba esa escena sus ojos comenzaba a arder y lágrimas amenazaban con salir, tenía un nudo en la garganta que se negaba a desaparecer y un temblor la sacudía constantemente.

-Tomaré la primera guardia- anunció Finnick, él, junto a Mags, eran sus únicos aliados. Katniss aún no estaba segura de confiar en él, pero le había salvado la vida a Peeta y eso parecía prueba suficiente.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó a Peeta, se le veía un poco cansado aún.

-Estoy bien, no fue para tanto-

-¿No fue para tanto?- preguntó ella incrédula –Peeta, tu corazón se detuvo- de nuevo comenzaba a llorar, sus manos temblaban ligeramente, odiaba sentirse tan vulnerable, sentir que dependía tanto de alguien, aunque fuera alguien que la amara.

-Ven- le pidió, ella obedeció y se acunó en sus brazos –Lamento haberte asustado- se disculpó besando su frente. Era una sensación tan esperanzadora estar en sus brazos que por un instante se olvidó de que estaban en la Arena.

-Haré la primera guardia- anunció resignada –Trata de descansar-

-¿Aún no confías en Finnick?-

-Estaré más tranquila si vigilo yo misma- no quería ponerlo más riesgo.

-Ten cuidado- le pidió besándola suavemente. La joven le dedicó una sonrisa y se alejó.

Peeta la observó alejarse y suspiró desanimado, su intención participando en esos Juegos era proteger a Katniss, pero ni él mismo podía protegerse. Estaba tan lejos de poder cuidarla y salvarla de todo el caos que sucedía a su alrededor que le era imposible no frustrarse y sentirse diminuto ante los demás participantes, era casi un hecho que era el más débil. Observó detenidamente a su esposa, se le veía totalmente concentrada en su entorno, sabía cuanto odiaba ser sorprendida. No llevaba el anillo, era lógico pero ese anillo representaba la unión que compartían y sin el era como si todo hubiera sido un sueño, en momentos así envidiaba profundamente a Gale, el lazo que compartían ellos parecía ser irrompible, la forma en la que lo había defendido y cuidado después de recibir los latigazos en la plaza, ella lo quería. Dejó sus propias inseguridades y descansó un poco.

Despertó con los gritos de Katniss que advertía sobe una misteriosa neblina, lo siguiente fue intentar huir. No fue una empresa fácil, Katniss se había quedado atrás y su instinto protector lo obligó a protegerla, era para lo que estaba ahí. Esa prueba le recordó el costo que tenían que pagar, perdieron a Mags, sabía que no saldrían todos vivos pero aún así no estaba preparado para verlo de nuevo. Ella también había sido una voluntaria, sabía que ambos estaban allí para proteger a personas importantes, ella se había sacrificado para darles una oportunidad más de sobrevivir y vaya que necesitaban esa oportunidad. Habían escapado por poco para luego, cuando pensaban que estaban a salvo, sufrir otro ataque. Las cosas estaban resultando más difíciles de lo que hubiera podido imaginar, durante los primeros Juegos la principal preocupación eran los competidores restantes, sabías que debías cuidar tu espalda de ellos, pero esta ocasión, además de todo estaban esa clase de pruebas, era más difícil protegerla cuando no sabía exactamente que esperar.

Katniss pudo observar la compasión que Peeta le demostraba a la competidora moribunda que parecía se había sacrificado por él, le sorprendió que aún con todo el caos que los rodeaba él pudiera conservar esa humanidad tan escaza en la Arena, la forma tranquila y esperanzadora en que le habló aún estando al borde de la muerte la conmovió profundamente. Quizá Peeta no era el mejor vencedor o el más astuto pero tenía una esperanza tan palpable en él que lo convertía en el mejor aliado.

Por fin pudieron llegar a la orilla, ahí parecían estar a salvo. Solo entonces pudieron hacer el recuento de los daños, solo entonces reflexionaron, estaban de nuevo en los Juegos del Hambre.

-Para ti- Peeta le ofrecía algo, la joven no tenía ni idea de lo que podía ser, estaban en la Arena, de dónde podría haber sacado algo.

-Gracias- respondió conmovida cuando tuvo el pequeño pero valioso presente en sus manos, era una perla. No había recibido muchos regalos a lo largo de su vida pero ese era particularmente especial, era de parte de su esposo. Lo admiró unos segundos con mucha atención, era algo que después los uniría, el recordatorio de que él siempre pensaba en ella.

Después de eso tuvieron más aliados, apareció Johanna junto a Beetee y Wiress, ellos también habían perdido a uno, no había sido fácil para nadie. Katniss aún no aceptaba completamente a Johanna, sabía que era un poco rebelde y eso no era lo que le molestaba, era el hecho de haber coqueteado con Peeta lo que la enfurecía, aún no olvidaba su atrevimiento con él así que no estaba muy feliz de verla. Les contó lo que había sucedido pero ocasionalmente desviaba la vista hacia Peeta y eso la sacaba de quicio. Al final fue Wiress quien tuvo la respuesta al enigma, saber eso también les trajo más problemas, perdieron a Wiress, se enfrentaron al resto de los ganadores, todo comenzó a dar vueltas hasta que ella terminó por caer al agua, apenas pudo salir viva de ahí.

-Katniss- exclamó Peeta acercándose y ayudándola a incorporarse -¿Estas bien?- le preguntó claramente asustado, ahora comprendía un poco del miedo que ella había sentido horas atrás, cuando casi lo perdía.

-Sí- había tragado mucha agua y estaba cansada. Se abrazó a él y deseó poder salir lo antes posible de todo eso, volver a donde sea que el Capitolio los quisiera llevar, pero juntos.

-Vamos- la tomó de la cintura y la guió con sumo cuidado hasta la orilla, no la soltó en ningún momento. Quería un descanso, sentarse y asimilar todo lo que estaba pasando pero eso no pasó.

Katniss escuchó la voz de su hermana, ahí en la Arena, gritaba desesperada por ella. Aunque todos trataron de detenerla no lo lograron, siguió la voz asustada de su pequeña hermana que parecía no venir de ningún lado en particular, comenzaba a sentir que estaba enloqueciendo. Esa voz provenía de un simple pájaro pero después escuchó a Gale, Prim seguía gritando, todo se volvía ensordecedor. Cuando cayó en cuenta de que se trataba de una trampa ya era demasiado tarde, no sólo ella había caído sino también Finnick, trataba de gritarle por encima de todo el alboroto pero él sólo seguía gritando: _Annie_ , al final sólo trataron de huir de esa parvada ensordecedora, quería volver con los otros, donde estaba Peeta.

-Está bien- le gritaba él –No es real, sólo son _mutos_ \- intentaba explicarle, pero había una barrera que le impedía tocarlo, eso sólo aumentaba su desesperación. Quería escapar de esos gritos pero los segundos pasaban y el martirio parecía no acabar, se cubrió los oídos pero el sonido seguía entrando.

-Katniss- sintió que alguien le tocó el hombro y eso la hizo saltar, cuando se dio cuenta de que era Peeta, lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Prim, tengo que salvarla- comenzaba a separarse pero él la retuvo entre sus brazos.

-No es real, Prim está a salvo, está en casa- le aseguró tomado su rostro entre sus manos con suavidad, la veía directamente a los ojos, parecía preocupado pero no asustado. Ella asintió, le creía pero sin duda esa había sido la prueba más difícil, sentir que su pequeña hermana estaba en peligro siempre le quitaba el aire.

-Tu esposo tiene razón -intervino Johanna –Todos aman a tu hermana, nadie se atrevería a tocarla- después de eso descargó su furia de nuevo e intentó amenazar al Capitolio pero terminó evidenciando la razón de tonto odio, Johanna no tenía a nadie ahora, estaba sola.

…

-El amor es extraño- observó Johanna después de explicarle quién era _Annie Cresta_ , Katniss escuchó atenta el relato y al final asintió de acuerdo. Observó a Peeta y supo cuanta razón tenía Johanna, el amor era demasiado extraño, algunas veces ella misma se sorprendía de estar con Peeta, sabía que él era un gran hombre pero cuando compartieron sus primeros Juegos pensó que no lo querría volver a ver, que le recordaría todo lo que había sucedido allí pero resultó que él era el único capaz de hacerle olvidar un poco de ese infierno. Había creado un vínculo con un extraño que se convirtió en su esposo. Entendía por qué Gale dudaba tanto de su relación, casi parecía una locura, cuando estaban separados apenas podía creerlo ella misma. Era cuando estaban juntos que todo parecía tan obvio, era como si toda la vida hubiera estado esperando por sentirse así de protegida en los brazos de un hombre.

Después de eso Beetee trazó un plan que le ofrecía una solución en cuanto a los demás ganadores, al principio no estaba muy segura de aceptar pero era la única forma de ganar un poco más tiempo.

-Esperemos hasta la media noche, después de eso, tú y yo seguiremos por nuestra cuenta- acordó Peeta, él también quería protegerla solo a ella y era peligroso estar con el resto, se volvían un blanco más obvio –Tienes que sobrevivir, Katniss- le indicó él viéndola directo a los ojos y entregándole el collar que anteriormente le había dado Effie, lo abrió y le mostró las tres fotografías que contenía. Era su madre, su hermana y Gale, el corazón de Katniss se rompió un poco, era un presente que Effie había hecho para él pero resultó que era para ella, que siempre pensaba en ella.

-¿Qué hay de ti?- preguntó conmovida.

-Nadie me necesita-

-Yo sí, yo te necesito- declaró segura antes de besarlo. Se entregó por completo a ese beso, quería demostrarle que realmente lo necesitaba porque estaba más que segura de hacerlo, en medio de todo el caos y desastre que los rodeaba, ella lo quería y no podría decirle _adiós_ nunca, jamás estaría preparada para despedirse de él. Lo besó con más fuerza, colocó sus manos en el pecho de su esposo y se acercó más a él, Peeta rodeó su cintura con delicadeza y prolongó ese íntimo beso –Yo siempre te necesitaré, Peeta- le susurró contra sus labios. El joven le devolvió el beso con un poco más de fuerza, como si quiera sellar sus palabras en una promesa, la observó intensamente y cuando parecía que diría algo de suma importancia Johanna los interrumpió.

-Vamos- Peeta se tragó sus palabras y la tomó de la mano para guiarla hasta donde estaba el resto. Notó que Katniss se aferraba con más fuerza a su mano, ambos sabían que algo no andaba bien, Peeta presentía que nada volvería a ser como antes. Hubiera querido decirle lo que se había tenido que guardar, decirle lo que todo el mundo ya sabía pero que jamás había salido de su boca en voz alta, que estaba profundamente enamorado de ella. Quizá si hubiera dicho esas palabras se hubieran ahorrado mucho.

Tuvieron que separarse, lo que habían estado evitando sucedió, era parte del plan y tenían que seguirlo. Peeta supo que debió escuchar a Katniss, irse sólo ellos dos, pero ahora era demasiado tarde, la besó por última vez, pasaría mucho tiempo para que pudiera hacerlo de nuevo, para que quisiera besarla de nuevo…

Katniss despertó aturdida, estaba recostada y apenas recordaba lo que había pasado, se quitó la máscara de oxígeno que le ayudaba a respirar. Notó que alguien descansaba a su lado, su corazón ingenuo se aceleró pensando que quizá era Peeta, pero bastó una simple mirada para comprobar que no era él, se levantó aturdida y tomó una jeringa, tenía que saber dónde estaba Peeta y dónde estaba ella. Dio un par de pasos, su ansiedad crecía cada vez más, temía las consecuencias del Capitolio, que los tuvieran a ambos, que él estuviera pagando sus errores y su descuidado proceder. De pronto escuchó voces, caminó cautelosa hasta ese lugar, sonaba como Haymitch.

-¡Lo prometiste!- le gritó furiosa cuando se enteró de la verdad. Ella estaba relativamente a salvo pero Peeta estaba en el Capitolio. Todo había sido un plan para sacarla de la Arena, todos parecían saberlo -¡Lo prometiste!- le repitió mientras era sedada, algunas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Su mente no dejaba de atormentarla con Peeta, era lo que había tratado de evitar, había querido protegerlo pero lo entregaron en bandeja de plata al Capitolio. Siempre se trataba de ella, siempre la salvaban a ella, la ayudaban a ella, se preguntó si realmente habían pensado en ayudarlo a él. Había sufrido lo mismo durante sus primeros Juegos, se habían enfocado sólo en ella y dejado a Peeta atrás, le enseñaron todo y él tuvo que aprender por su parte, la convirtieron en una ganadora y a él lo usaron como un accesorio.

Estaba furiosa y antes de perder la consciencia supo que no quería ser parte de todo lo que habían planeado para ella, estaba cansada y sentía que dejaba de ser ella, no quería más de nada, por masoquista que sonora, deseaba que todo fuera como antes, la rutina y la vida predecible, ahora no había nada seguro, nadie estaba a salvo. Se preguntó si realmente había hecho lo correcto al disparar esa flecha, al revelarse contra el Capitolio, quizás Peeta aún estaría a su lado o por lo menos no tan lejos. Fue el último pensamiento lógico que tuvo, el sedante actuó por completo y cayó completamente dormida.

-Peeta- susurró inconsciente, por unos segundos se olvidó de lo que había sucedido, pero cuando sintió su dedo anular izquierdo libre del peso que provocaba el anillo recordó todo cuanto había sucedido –Peeta- volvió a llamarlo inconscientemente.

-Katniss- susurró una voz, pero no era la de él. La joven abrió los ojos y encontró a quien la llamaba.

-Gale- se desanimó un poco, esperaba ver a alguien más -¿Dónde estamos?- no reconocía la habitación. El joven le contó todo lo que había sucedido mientras ella estaba en la Arena, lo que había ocasionado su flecha. La única buena noticia era su familia, su madre y hermana estaban bien y a salvo, gracias a Gale, aún así sentía una sensación agridulce que no se molestó en ocultar.

-Hay cosas más importantes en qué pensar, Katniss- no era de extrañar que él adivinara el rumbo de sus pensamientos.

-No todos están a salvo- desvió la mirada y terminó observando su dedo desnudo, el vacío en su pecho se hizo más profundo.

-¡¿Crees que no lo sé?!- su tono de voz fue bastante rudo –Pero tienes que dejar de pensar en él, no es el único que necesita ayuda, Katniss- la observó frustrado y después suavizó su mirada un poco. Supo que tenía razón pero no podía evitarlo, estaba segura de que las pesadillas volverían.

Pasaron un par de días más y tal como predijo las pesadillas volvieron, estaba exhausta pero temía cerrar los ojos y ver a Peeta sufriendo. No se estaba acostumbrando a la nueva vida que se había ganado cuando disparó la flecha, el Distrito trece era muy diferente y no tenía con quién hablar sobre el miedo y la duda que revolvían cada recuerdo de su mente, hacía días que no veía a Haymitch y aún no estaba segura de querer verlo pero él era el único que realmente podría entenderla. Se estaba volviendo loca.

-Sólo cinco minutos- imploró. Se escapaba con frecuencia, no le gustaba ese lugar, detestaba no poder dormir y odiaba las pesadillas que le robaban cualquier ocasión para descansar. No la dejaban sola. Terminaron encontrándola y llevándola hasta su habitación para sedarla de nuevo, ellos no entendía que no quería dormir, que sólo soñaría pesadillas.

Durante los siguientes días trató de recuperar un poco de cordura, ver a Prim era la mejor ayuda que pudiera tener, ella le regresaba un poco de esperanza, verla a salvo la tranquilizaba. Aún luchaba por acostumbrarse al Distrito, por asimilar todo lo que estaba sucediendo, aún esperaba recibir noticias y se sobresaltaba cuando alguien paseaba por los pasillos.

-Quería volver por Peeta pero no podía moverme- explicó Finnick desanimado, se le veía completamente perdido –Tienen a Annie, ojalá estuviera muerta, ojalá todos lo estuviéramos- la desesperación de Finnick aumentó sus miedos, su estómago se revolvió al imaginar a Peeta en el Capitolio.

Cuando por fin la llamaron no fue exactamente para recibir noticias, era una petición más, ahora que la rescataban la querían como imagen de la revolución, le explicaban por qué ella y trataban de motivarla, no había noticas de Peeta y ella sospechaba que ni siquiera intentaban saber de él, sólo la querían a ella.

-¡Entonces debieron salvar a Peeta!- explotó contra la presidenta Coin y Plutarch, ambos creían que sería fácil para ella encabezar una revolución de la que algunas veces se arrepentía de haber iniciado. Salió de esa habitación furiosa, seguían utilizándolos ahí, incluso cuando deseaban un Panem libre los utilizaban para sus propios propósitos y ella estaba cansada de eso. Si Peeta estuviera le pediría su opinión, él siempre se preocupaba más por ella y la ayudaría a tomar la decisión correcta, además de todo él hubiera sido mucho mejor representante de la revolución, sabía cómo agradarle al resto, tenía una sonrisa luminosa que podía ganarse la confianza absoluta de todos, se había ganado la de ella que siempre fue desconfiada e insegura. Sonrió al pensar en él, en la forma en la que habían sucedido las cosas entre ambos, se ruborizó al recordar el tibio contacto de sus labios sobre los suyos y la forma en que algunas veces la tomaba de la cintura. Si no recibía noticias pronto, acabaría por volverse loca.

Tomó la perla, la observó detenidamente y sofocó las ganas de llorar, tenía que volver a verlo pronto. No era usual que necesitara tanto a alguien, normalmente evitaba sentir esa clase de apegos emocionales con alguien que no fuera su propia familia pero con él todo había sido involuntario, por primera vez la compañía de Gale no funcionaba, esa fuerza que siempre lo había caracterizado no actuaba más en ella. En el pasado solía creer que jamás podría enamorarse y lo más cerca que había estado era el cariño que sentía por Gale pero ahora no podía dejara de pensar en Peeta, parecía estar completamente llena de él.

Se despertó en medio de la noche, de nuevo las pesadillas; se incorporó en su cama y trató de controlarse un poco pero su corazón latió desbocadamente cuando vio a Peeta de nuevo, había entrado a su habitación, seguramente al escuchar sus gritos.

-¿Te quedarías conmigo?- le pidió enseguida.

-Claro- se acercó hasta ella y se recostó envolviéndola en sus brazos, su aroma inundó sus pulmones e inmediatamente se relajó –Siempre- confirmó besando su frente con suavidad –Tengo algo para ti- Katniss lo observó curiosa mientras él sacaba algo de su bolsillo.

-¿Dónde lo encontraste?- preguntó sorprendida cuando él le entregaba su anillo de bodas, se lo habían quitado antes de llevarla a la Arena y no estaba segura de volverlo a ver –Gracias- Peeta le dedicó una sonrisa serena y le colocó el anillo como si fuera la primera vez, después besó su mano –No vuelvas a dejarme sola- pidió acercándose a él para besarlo.

-No te rindas, Katniss- susurró contra sus labios, estaba apunto de besarlo. Pero despertó, despertó en su cama. No había tenido una pesadilla pero soñar que Peeta estaba a su lado había sido un golpe muy bajo a su corazón. Observó que no había ningún anillo en su dedo, claro que no lo había, todo era un sueño, tener a Peeta junto a ella era el sueño más grande que alguna vez tuviera.


	4. EL SINSAJO

**EL SINSAJO:**

Katniss tenía que ver lo que quedaba del Distrito doce, tenía que comprobar que lo que decían era cierto, que ahora todo era escombro.

-No tienes que hacerlo, Katniss- le advirtió Gale inquieto.

-Está bien, tengo que verlo por mí misma- el joven la abrazó y ella correspondió su cálida demostración.

-Estás volviendo a ser la de antes- le susurró con tranquilidad pero la joven terminó por separarse y subir a la avioneta.

Fue más duro de lo que había pensado, más terrible que la peor pesadilla que pudiera tener, lo poco que quedaba era desolador e insoportable. La mente de Katniss no podía asimilar el paisaje delante de ella, no podía creer que su flecha hubiera causado tanto, que el precio a pagar hubiera sido demasiado alto para su Distrito. En su interior comenzaba a acumular una furia hacia el Capitolio que la sorprendió.

-Claro que eres tú- le dijo a _Buttercup_ , el gato de Prim. No era especialmente afecta a los gatos, pero sabía que su pequeña hermana estaría más que agradecida de verlo de nuevo, así que lo guardó en su bolsa junto al resto de sus pertenecías. Cuando terminaba de revisar su antigua casa notó una rosa blanca en perfectas condiciones, había sido de la última visita de Snow; la tomó para después soltarla como si estuviera infectada, así se sentía. Volvió a pensar en Peeta, esa rosa era el símbolo del Capitolio, algo que debería ser hermoso se había tornado asqueroso, jamás le gustarían esas flores.

Volvió al Distrito trece aún confundida, era claro que le enfurecía lo que el Capitolio había hecho, pero al convertirse en la imagen de la Rebelión también se convertiría en la enemiga principal del Capitolio y ya lo era, pero eso sería distinto, sería una guerra de frente.

-Deberías intentar comer un poco- le susurró Gale notando lo distraída que se encontraba. Apenas iba a responder cuando comenzó a transmitirse un mensaje del Capitolio, Katniss esperaba ver a Snow pero era Caesar, él, presentando a Peeta.

-Así que estás vivo- susurró para sí misma, sintió que su corazón latía de nuevo, que él estuviera vivo era lo más importante. Escuchó atenta lo que tenía que decir, la forma tan dulce en la que trataba de protegerla, de justificar sus actos, explicaba la verdad, que ninguno tenía idea del plan de rebelión, después de eso pidió un alto al fuego, criticó los actos de rebeldes y a la resistencia, la sala entera comenzó a abuchearlo y ella no pudo seguir ahí. Estaba confundida y molesta, confundida con la actitud de Peeta y molesta con aquellos que lo juzgaban como un traidor, ellos habían podido elegir, Peeta había sido arrastrado al Capitolio, de haber tenido oportunidad él la hubiera elegido a ella, siempre lo hacía.

-Quizá hizo un trato para protegerte- sugirió Gale incrédulo. Esa idea le dio una esperanza que se transformó en miedo, ¿Qué tanto estaba soportando Peeta para protegerla?

-Tiene que dejar de pensar en mí- dedujo preocupada de que el amor tan incondicional que demostraba por ella lo pusiera más en peligro de lo que ya estaba.

Despertó de nuevo por una pesadilla, gritó asustada y de pronto la puerta se abrió y apareció Peeta.

-Es sólo una pesadilla- aclaró la joven para tranquilizarlo.

-A veces yo también las tengo- dijo él dispuesto a marcharse.

-¿Peeta, te quedarían conmigo?- la misma conversación de siempre, de alguna forma era reconfortante porque sabía que él terminaría por acceder.

-Claro- se acercó hasta su cama y se recostó a su lado, la envolvió entre sus brazos –Siempre te protegeré, Katniss- aseguró el joven viéndola directo a los ojos –Haré lo que sea para protegerte-

-Peeta…- susurró Katniss más asustada por su futuro que conmovida por sus palabras. Justo cuando le iba a pedir que se cuidara y que tratara de resistir, despertó. De nuevo ese sueño que parecía tan real.

-¿No puedes dormir?- preguntó Prim sacándola de su confusión.

-No- su hermana abandonó la cama que compartía con su madre y se acostó con ella.

-Puedes contarme lo que pasa, sé guardar secretos, incluso a mamá-

-Quiero de vuelta a Peeta, sé que no está seguro en el Capitolio, pero tampoco lo está aquí- no podía olvidar la forma en la que todos habían reaccionado a la petición del panadero. Lo último que quería era ponerlo en peligro, de ser necesario se iría con él, dejaría el Distrito trece y toda la rebelión para ponerlo a salvo.

-Creo que no te has dado cuenta de lo importe que eres, podrías pedir casi cualquier cosa y tendría que acceder. Sólo tienes que pedirlo- era el mejor consejo que podía haber recibido. Tenía a su alcance el poder para salvar no solo a Peeta, sino también a Annie y Johanna, sólo tenía que ser el Sinsajo, un pequeño sacrificio para obtener una gran recompensa. El resto de la noche se la pasó pensando en lo que tendría que enfrentar, ni por un segundo titubeó, estaba segura de que él lo valía, sólo tenía que resistir un poco más.

-Se les otorgará el perdón absoluto a cada vencedor, a Peeta Mellark, Johanna Mason –anunciaba la presidenta Coin al resto del Distrito trece después de acceder a sus condiciones. Aunque sus condiciones no fueron bien aceptadas poco le importó, lo principal eran ellos.

-También pedí por Annie- le habló a Finnick justo cuando ella pronunciaba su nombre.

-Gracias- era claro el alivio que sentía el joven al saber que quizás pronto podría ver a su extraña compañera, eso la conmovió profundamente, sabía perfectamente lo que sentía, sólo ellos podían entenderse. Ambos sabían que podrían resistir si ellos estaban a su lado, podrían vivir una vida entera bajo el mando del Capitolio si Peeta y Annie estaban ahí, lo hacía más fácil; ninguno quería un Panem libre que les costara su compañía y ese era su mayor secreto.

Para hacer todo más fácil tuvo la presencia de Effie, ella, aunque lo demostrara de una forma extraña, le tenía mucho cariño. Katniss apreciaba la compañía de todos, pero especialmente de aquellos que la habían acompañado durante los dos Juegos del Hambre que tuvo que sufrir, sólo faltaba Cinna.

No fue tan fácil como se esperaba, no era capaz de expresarse correctamente frente a la cámara, incluso ella sabía lo ridícula que se veía, nadie podría creer que encabezara una rebelión, mucho menos motivar una. Ese intento frustrado trajo a Haymitch de vuelta, lucía mal, no le quedaba la sobriedad pero fue capaz de dar un par de buenas ideas.

-¿No se ve guapo tu compañero?- Effie le preguntó antes de subir a la avioneta que los llevaría hasta su destino. Katniss sonrió ligeramente pero evitó contestar –Si Peeta estuviera aquí seguramente se vería igual de apuesto, siempre fue un joven encantador y hacía una pareja maravillosa- Katniss sintió que un nudo se formaba en su garganta y la vista comenzaba a nublarse, ellos era una pareja que se protegía –Tranquila cariño, estoy segura de que lo veremos pronto- la abrazó cálidamente y ella se aferró a aquel abrazo con fuerza.

-Vamos, Katniss- le pidió Gale con una expresión dura, la joven se dejó guiar y trató de borrar los sentimientos que la distraían.

Ahora se dirigían al Distrito ocho, Katniss no dejaba de pensar en lo que su mentor había dicho, _"Cuando Peeta la hacía lucir bien"_ , era cierto, todos pensaba que ella le había salvado la vida a su esposo, pero la verdad era que había sido él quien la había salvado, la forma en que la hacía ver ante todos como una mujer atractiva y fiel le había valido seguir viva. Había sido por él que el Capitolio le había dado oportunidad de vivir, había sido porque Peeta la hacía ver bien.

Visitaron un hospital, era un escenario sofocante para ella, no estaba lista para lidiar con tanta tragedia, para afrontar tanto dolor. La forma en la que la veían, como si fuera la salvadora la abrumaba.

-¿Qué pasó con el bebé?- preguntó una convaleciente. Katniss instintivamente se llevó las manos al vientre plano, por un segundo deseó que un bebé estuviera creciendo en ella.

-Lo perdí- dijo con auténtico dolor, pensaba en cuando la separaron de Peeta. Le era un poco difícil creer que hubieran creído esa farsa, ante sus ojos no había nada más evidente pero parecía que el Capitolio hacía perfecto su trabajo, mostraba mentiras que todos veían como la verdad absoluta.

Salió de allí apenas resistiendo la promesa que acababa de hacer, la promesa de luchar por y con ellos, quería volver al Distrito trece, asimilar lo que sucedía, pero el Capitolio no le dio ni un segundo de paz. Bombardearon al hospital, lo bombardearon como si estuviera vacío, como si no hubiera gente indefensa dentro, los castigaron por ella.

-… Pero ve eso, el fuego se propaga y si nosotros ardemos, usted arderá con nosotros- declaró llena de furia contra el Capitolio, estaba cansada del poder tan absoluto de ellos, de la forma tan despiadada en que lo mostraban.

Le mostraron el video al Distrito trece completo, todos parecieron llenos de energía, de ese espíritu de lucha que era necesario para avivar la rebelión.

-No te gusta escuchar un canto de lucha en un funeral- dijo Finnick a su lado –Mientras más personas se unan más oportunidad tenemos de rescatar a Peeta y Annie- Katniss asintió de acuerdo con su compañero de Juegos. Tenía que cumplir lo que había prometido para que ellos cumplieran con su parte, salvarlos. Ambos sabían que no se acercaban cosas buenas, que la energía despertada traería sangre y ellos ya habían visto suficiente, ya habían ocasionado mucha.

Katniss estaba sola en la habitación, jugueteaba con la perla, el regalo de Peeta. Trataba de no pensar tanto en él, sonaba extraño pero la lastimaba depender tanto de su presencia. De alguna forma quería volver al pasado, donde no lo necesitaba de esa forma, cuando era capaz de pensar en otras cosas y preocuparse sólo por su familia y Gale; había intentado comportarse como antes con él, recordar esa conexión que tenían pero le era tan difícil y notaba cuánto le dolía a él su actitud, sabía que aún se negaba a creer en el amor de Katniss hacía Peeta, sabía que aguardaba la esperanza de que, quizá con la distancia, todo volvería, incluido el amor que algún día sintió por él. Su mente vagaba de un recuerdo a otro cuando alguien entró.

-Tengo buenas noticias- era Gale –Coin nos dejó salir a cazar- la joven le mostró una sonrisa complacida, se llevó su arco y la perla consigo.

No cazaron nada, la joven sólo se dedicó a disfrutar del paisaje, de la ligera sensación de libertad que sentía por momentos, hubiera sido fácil olvidarse de lo que sucedía si no fuera por la ropa tan característica de su nuevo Distrito, por fin terminaron sentados al borde de un hermoso paisaje, hacía mucho tiempo que Katniss no había visto algo igual. Recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Gale e intentó relajarse.

-No puedo creer que pensaran que realmente estabas embarazada- dijo Gale después de un momento de silencio –Como si eso fuera posible- se burló. Katniss tragó saliva nerviosamente y recordó la noche de bodas, sabía que no estaba embarazada pero claro que había sido posible –Ni siquiera sé por qué dijo eso, fue ridículo- mientras más se esforzaba Gale para burlarse de semejante farsa, más Katniss recordaba esa noche, su corazón se aceleró involuntariamente y un rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

-Fue una buena idea- defendió Katniss –Sólo que no lo suficiente para detener los Juegos- de ninguna manera le diría lo que había pasado, no le incumbía.

-Pues no funcionó y ahora todo el mundo cree que perdiste su bebé- la conversación estaba tomando un giro que no le agradaba a la joven.

-Es lo que menos me importa, Gale, lo que la gente piense- se alejó de él dando por terminado el momento de tranquilidad.

-Tenemos que irnos- le dedicó una sonrisa pero Katniss apenas se la devolvió. En ocasiones la actitud celosa de Gale más que halagarla la frustraba, tenía ya que lidiar con muchas otras cosas. Durante el camino de vuelta el joven se esforzó por recuperar el buen ambiente, cambió de tema a uno más ameno y Katniss consiguió un poco de calma hasta que entró al Trece y vio a Peeta de nuevo.

-¿Qué te han hecho?- susurró casi sin aliento. Se le veía tan diferente, temblaba, su voz era frágil, había perdido peso y sus ojos estaban enrojecidos, Katniss sintió sus ojos arder y unas gruesas lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas, ni siquiera estaba prestando atención a lo que decía, sólo podía notar el cambio tan drástico que sufría.

-Debemos responder- declaró molesto Gale, la joven se giró molesta dispuesto a enfrentarlo.

-¿No viste lo cambiado que estaba?, incluso su voz es diferente, estaba temblando- estaba furiosa con Gale y dispuesta a defender a Peeta de todo Panem si hacía falta.

-Vi un cobarde- fue demasiado para la joven.

-No tienes idea de lo que está pasando, ¡No tienes derecho a juzgarlo!- gritó.

-No me importa, yo jamás diría algo así. No lo diría ni aunque me torturaran, ni con una pistola en la cabeza. ¡Jamás lo diría!-

-¡Es el mismo Peeta que te defendió de los latigazos en la plaza!-

-No, no lo es, ahora solo se defiende a él mismo –algo sonó, era un mensaje para Gale –Debemos responder, Coin convocó a una reunión-

-¿Desde cuándo son tan unidos tú y Coin?- estaba confundida.

-Todo el mundo tiene opciones, Katniss, ¿Cómo él puede defender a la gente que asesinó a su familia y destruyó su distrito?-

-Él no lo sabe- dedujo dándose cuenta de la terrible omisión -¿Cómo podría?, nadie ha mostrado lo que pasó con el Doce- Gale asintió de mala gana y salió del cuarto. Katniss se alegró de estar sola, eran demasiadas emociones las que se peleaban por su atención, el miedo que sentía por Peeta, estaba en peligro, su cambio tan radical, la forma en la que Gale lo había juzgado, la soledad que estaba sintiendo, ya no se sentía cómoda con la presencia de su antiguo compañero y amigo.

-Supe lo que pasó- dijo Haymitch entrando en la habitación- Parece que Peeta no le agrada a todo el mundo- la joven rodó los ojos ante su comentario, esperaba escuchar algo más que una cruel broma –Siempre he preferido a Peeta para ti, dulzura-

-¿Qué?- preguntó la joven confundida por el cambio de tema.

-Sí, ya me oíste dulzura, Peeta tiene algo que te hace bien. Creo que el otro joven es un tipo bueno, tiene un sentido del deber que hace que todo nos veamos como _mutos_ egoístas, pero bueno, Peeta también tiene lo suyo ¿no crees?- Katniss no estaba muy segura de qué responder, apenas entendía el hilo de la conversación –Supongo que es melancolía solamente, después de todo yo los uní, lo único bueno que he hecho-

-Creen que es un traidor-

-Probablemente lo es- esas palabras la sorprendieron –Peeta traicionaría a Panem entero para salvarte-

-¿Quién lo salvará a él?- jamás haría lo suficiente para merecerlo.

-Tú por supuesto. Aceptaste ser el Sinsajo para salvarlo, sólo tienes que resistir un poco más, creo que él lo vale- Katniss estaba sorprendida de la actitud de Haymitch.

-Gracias- dijo un poco más recuperada, con la mente más despajada.

-Somos diferentes, dulzura, sabemos el precio que debemos pagar por elegir, cuando elegimos ganar los Juegos hay más pérdida que victoria. Ellos piensan que basta un poco de voluntad para cambiar al mundo, pero tú, yo y todos los ganadores sabemos que no hay victoria sin sangre derramada-

-¿Por qué me dices esto?-

-Porque todos tenemos nuestros propios objetivos, el Trece quiere ganar esta rebelión, así como ellos te están usando para motivarla tú no deberías olvidar que también te prometieron algo- la joven entendió al instante y asintió –Todos queremos que Peeta regrese- le guiñó un ojo y salió de la habitación.

Katniss salió de esa habitación con renovada fuerza, esa conversación había sido más reconfortante que cualquier soledad a la que se hubiera recluido. Ahora tenía que mostrarle a Peeta lo que había sido del Doce.

Nunca lograría acostumbrarse a los escombros que alguna vez fueron su hogar, escuchar a Gale, que lo había vivido todo tan personalmente, fue doloroso y desalentador. Colocó su mano en su hombro en forma de consuelo pero sabía que eso no bastaría, el recuerdo de ese día era demasiado doloroso. Volvieron a la villa de los ganadores y entraron a su antigua casa.

-Fue aquí, donde me besaste- Katniss lo recordaba, había sido el último beso que compartieron, antes de que se marchara al Capitolio para su boda.

-No pensé que lo recordaras- no estaba muy segura de qué decirle.

-Tendría que estar muerto para olvidarlo, quizá ni aún así- se acercó a ella, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó. Fue un beso ligero y corto lleno de culpa para Katniss. Su corazón no se aceleró, no sintió una sensación cálida en su vientre, fue un simple beso que Gale prolongó –Quizá, cuando todo esto termine…- la joven sabía lo que esas palabras significaban así que evitó contestar, le dedicó una sonrisa y se reunió con el resto.

Terminaron la excursión en un hermoso lago, había unos sinsajos silbando por todo el lugar y ella terminó cantando. Los días más difíciles aún se avecinaban, tenía a un chico atravesado en el corazón y la mente, y, a su lado, otro chico que alguna vez besó.


	5. REENCUENTRO

**REENCUENTRO:**

Llamaron a Katniss justo en el momento en el que entrevistaban de nuevo a Peeta, o a lo que quedaba de él, se le veía tan débil, de esa sonrisa tan luminosa no quedaba ni rastro. Los ojos de la joven se llenaban de lágrimas, no podía creer lo que veía, el sufrimiento que reflejaba su apagado rostro, no podía creer que aún siguiera vivo; su corazón se agrietó, parecía que había recibido una bofetada, el aire le faltaba y ni siquiera se concentraba en lo que decía, sus ojos recorrían cada centímetro de él, memorizaban cada cambio tan doloroso que lucía. En cierto momento Beetee interrumpió esa transmisión con la canción que ella había grabado.

-¿Katniss?- susurró Peeta confundido. El corazón de lo joven volvió a latir con fuerza, casi había olvidado como sonaba su nombre en su boca. Se acercó a la pantalla intentando que él supiera que allí estaba ella, que siempre pensaba en él -¿Katniss, eres tú?- preguntó de nuevo, su mirada perdida intentando verla atreves de la pantalla, algunas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

-Sí- aseguró aunque sabía lo imposible que era ser escuchada. De pronto alguien pareció amenazar a Peeta, continuó con su manipulado discurso e ignoró la cancioncilla que Katniss cantaba, continuó como si su voz no lo afectara en absoluto, como si de verdad creyera en lo que estaba diciendo.

-Nadie está a salvo, Katniss, van para allá, no habrá Distrito Trece en la mañana-

-¡Peeta!- gritó Katniss cuando notó que era arrastrado fuera de la pantalla, después de eso la transmisión se cortó.

-Eso fue un aviso, nos está advirtiendo- aseguró Haymitch. Después de eso todo se volvió un caos, activaron una alerta y los pasillo se llenaron de personas en un suspiro, apenas se podía caminar y ella terminó cayendo al suelo con fuerza, no podía levantarse, sólo con la ayuda de una mujer lo consiguió, la ayudó a incorporarse y la guió hasta el refugio. Allí se encontró con su madre pero Prim no estaba.

-Pensé que estaba contigo- su madre se alarmó de inmediato, Katniss no lo dudó ni un instante y subió por la escaleras -¡PRIM!- gritó con fuerza, estaba asustada y no lograba encontrarla.

-¡Katniss!- le devolvió el grito su hermana. Venía acompañada de alguien más, el joven la cuidaba y la guiaba a través de las escaleras, Prim traía a su gato con ella. Apenas consiguieron llegar al sótano, las puertas se cerraron justo detrás de ellos.

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre volver por ese estúpido gato?!- Katniss más que molesta, estaba asustada.

-No podía dejarlo, no me lo perdonaría- la vocecita de Prim subió de tono y la joven entendió lo importante que era para ella ciertas cosas, todos tenían prioridades.

-Lo sé, lo sé-la abrazó con fuerza y trató de tranquilizarse. No podría vivir si algo le pasara a su hermana, tenía que protegerla a cualquier costo.

Después de eso sólo esperaron, lo ruidos del bombardeo resonaban en las paredes y cimbraban los cimientos de la estructura, Katniss intentaba concentrarse en lo que estaba pasando pero su mente no dejaba de atormentarla con el último recuerdo de Peeta, la forma en la que se lo habían llevado, la forma tan súbita de interrumpir la transmisión, no quería pensar que esa advertencia le costara la vida.

Tenía que distraerse y mantener tranquila a Prim así que jugó un rato con su gato. La mascota de su hermana seguía con entusiasmo la luz de una linterna, era tan fácil guiarlo y usarlo para la diversión de todos.

-Toma, Prim- le entregó la linterna y se fue en búsqueda de Finnick.

-Snow está usando a Peeta y Annie, no lo entendí hasta que jugué con ese estúpido gato. Los usa para tener control sobre nosotros-

-No creía en romance entre Peeta y tú, todos asumimos que era parte del espectáculo, pero cuando el corazón de Peeta se detuvo pude notarlo. Tú lo amas, cualquiera que ponga atención puede verlo- ese argumento dejó sin aliento a Katniss, nadie había hablado de ese amor en voz alta.

-No es la única persona que amo- trató de restarle importancia pero un sonrojo se extendió por todo su rostro.

-Sé que tienes a tu familia, Katniss, pero es un amor diferente. Sé lo que sientes cuando estas con Peeta porque yo siento lo mismo cuando estoy con Annie. El capitolio sabe que lo amas-

-Snow no creía en nuestro romance-

-La única razón por la que están usando a Peeta es porque saben que pueden dañarte, que pueden dañar al Sinsajo. Claro que Snow sabe lo que sientes por él, sabe que no lo sientes por nadie más, ni siquiera por tu guardaespaldas-

-¿Guardaespaldas?- preguntó confundida.

-Sí, ese tipo que ahora es el mejor amigo de Coin, el que siempre te acompaña a todos lados-

-Yo quiero mucho a Gale- aseguró un poco incómoda.

-Si lo quisieras más que a Peeta, el Capitolio hubiera ido tras él, pero eligieron a Peeta. El Capitolio nunca se equivoca, Katniss- la joven asimiló sus palabras preocupada. Hasta dónde llegarían por lastimarla.

-No creo que pueda soportarlo- cómo podías soportar la idea de imaginar a una persona tan importante en peligro, no había forma. No era una buena idea aferrarse tanto.

-Te acostumbras, los buenos momentos tienen un alto precio- Finnick le dedicó una sonrisa sincera.

Apenas pudieron pasar la noche, el bombardeo no cedió hasta altas horas de la madrugada, pero la estructura se mantuvo firme y estable, algunas grietas pero nada de extremo peligro, en resumen, habían resistido.

-Katniss, ven conmigo- le pidió un agente. La guiaron hasta el cuarto de control, allí estaban Coin y Plutarch esperándola.

-Quiero que sepas que la advertencia de seis minutos que nos dio Peeta salvó a muchos civiles, no lo olvidaré- la joven agradeció que el gesto de valentía de su esposo fuera tomado en cuenta.

-Necesitamos que grabes más propo, tenemos que decirle a los Distritos que estamos bien, que tú estás bien- pidió Plutarch, Katniss accedió sin resistencia, ya estaba acostumbrada y tenía que obedecer para salvar a Peeta, Annie y los otros del Capitolio, tenía que resistir un poco más. Trataba de mentalizarse para aparecer de nuevo frente a las cámaras, pero cuando salió y observó el exterior, sus pulmones dejaron escapar todo el aire que contenían y pronto se quedó sin aliento. Rosas blancas por todo el lugar, una capa de flores cubría el suelo entero; a Katniss se le revolvió el estómago y se quedó paralizada.

-El Trece está bien, y yo también- exclamó la encargada de las propos -Katniss, el Trece está bien, y yo también- seguía en estado de shock. No era tan simple como ellos pensaban.

-No lo haré- susurró débilmente.

-El Trece está bien, y yo también- le repitieron de nuevo.

-Matará a Peeta- no podía salvarlo, no había hecho lo suficiente –No lo haré- se dio la vuelta y se internó de nuevo en el edificio, trataron de detenerla pero ella no escucharía nada de lo que tuvieran que decir. Tenía que estar sola, tenía una culpa en su pecho que la sofocaba. Esas flores eran la despedida de Peeta, Snow se lo había advertido: la paz era demasiado frágil, y ella tendría que pagar por romperla. Lo más doloroso de la situación, era que las personas más importantes eran las que sufrían por ella, era más duro y amargo verlos sufrir por su causa.

-Katniss-

-Ahora no, Gale- no tenía ánimos de hablar, mucho menos con él.

-Tienes que volver y grabar, los Distritos deben saber que tú estás bien, que nosotros estamos bien-

-¿No entiendes que cada propo que hago lastima más a Peeta?- alguien tenía que entenderlo, alguien tenía que pensar en él.

-¡Esta guerra es de todos, Katniss!, tienes que preocuparte por todos- últimamente la paciencia de Gale era muy limitada con ella, explotaba con facilidad y le exigía como si fuera parte del nuevo Panem –Aceptaste ser el Sinsajo y tienes que salir y actuar como lo que eres-

-Acepté para salvar a Peeta- estaba cansada de la actitud tan demandante de todos, estaba cansada de cambiar para placer del nuevo Panem. Se sentía cada vez menos como ella misma, la estaban cambiando y no había nadie para impedirlo –Jamás hubiera aceptado si Peeta estuviera a salvo- declaró frustrada. Observó el rostro de Gale y se dio cuenta de que detestaba escuchar esa declaración, apretó la mandíbula y desvió la vista.

-¿Eso le dirás a toda la gente que confía en ti?, le dirás que sólo estas en esa rebelión para salvar a tu falso esposo-

-Sé que soy egoísta, Gale, lo sé- admitió un poco avergonzada pero seguía molesta –No todos podemos ser tan heroicos como tú, algunos solo nos preocupamos por los que queremos-

-¿Desde cuándo te importa tanto Peeta?- preguntó intentando controlarse, pero era claro que le costaba.

-Siempre me ha importado- eso no era del todo cierto.

-No mientas, Katniss, durante los primeros juegos sólo lo usaste, querías sobrevivir y lo usaste; incluso días antes de tu _boda_ , tú apenas te interesabas por él, tú me querías a mí. ¿Qué cambió?, porque de un día para otro te aferraste a él como si fuera el único hombre en la Tierra- la voz de Gale era apenas un susurro, claramente estaba solido por su actitud.

-No lo sé, Gale- se encogió de hombros, realmente no lo sabía, había algo más que la noche que habían compartido, algo más profundo que quizá sí nació en esas sábanas –Sólo lo quiero de vuelta- admitió mientras una traicionera lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. El joven asintió y se marchó en pleno silencio.

Katniss permaneció un rato más allí, escondida y en soledad. Intentando descubrir dónde había comenzado ese flechazo por Peeta, cuándo fue que cambió a Gale, porqué ahora su compañía no era suficiente y si era realmente amor, quizá sólo se sentía culpable por ocasionar el sufrimiento de Peeta, quizá no era más que agradecimiento.

-Tienes que salir de ahí, dulzura- Haymitch se sentó frete a ella, era un espacio muy reducido.

-Lo haré, pero no ahora- no tenía intenciones reales de moverse de ese lugar, no quería enfrentar lo que le diría Coin o Plutarch sobre su comportamiento.

-Debes saber que Coin accedió a recatar a los vencedores del Capitolio –explicó –Durante los últimos ataques se dañó una planta de luz, Beetee está convencido de que pueden burlar la poca seguridad y rescatarlos. Un grupo de voluntarios, incluido Gale, partieron hace una hora- el corazón de la joven se aceleró e instintivamente abrazó a su mentor. Haymitch terminó de explicarle el plan, Finnick intentaría distraerlos revelando el sinfín de secretos que, a lo largo de los años, había obtenido, todo para mantener distraído al Capitolio.

-Es demasiado arriesgado, Snow podría darse cuenta- había demasiadas fallas en ese plan.

-Es nuestra única oportunidad, después de lo que pasó dudo que el Capitolio quiera mantener vivos a los vencederos- el rostro del hombre era de pura preocupación –Si no es que ya ha empezado-

-¿Crees que…?- no quería ni siquiera pensarlo.

-Peeta arruinó sus planes, no creo que le aplaudan- algunas ocasiones, Katniss agradecía la honestidad de Haymitch, pero en otras, le fastidiaba lo poco esperanzador que podía llegar a ser. La joven se quedó en silencio con sus propios pensamientos, demasiadas cosas pasaban por su cabeza, primero su corazón se alborotaba pensando que volvería ver a Peeta y después parecía romperse al imaginar que llegaban sin él, además estaba preocupada por Gale, sabía que él había accedido a esa misión por ella y eso la avergonzaba ligeramente, si algo le pasaba cargaría con una culpa demasiado pesada en sus hombros. Cuando logró calmarse lo suficiente, entró en la habitación donde Beetee controlaba todo, ahí se veía la transmisión donde Finnick revelaba un importante secreto acerca de la dictadura de Snow, por otro lado podían seguir de cerca los pasos de los voluntarios para el rescate, todo en simultaneo lo que ocasionaba una descarga nerviosa en todos los presentes, el más mínimo error sería fatal.

-¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó Katniss alterada, la transmisión se cortó y no se podía seguir al grupo rastreador.

-No lo sé, parece que las defensas del Capitolio se activan de nuevo, bloquean la conferencia de Finnick-

-Transmítanme a mí, Snow quizá quiera verme a mí- tenía que darles tiempo a salir de ahí, ayudarlos de alguna manera –Presidente Snow- intentó Katniss desesperada, pero no había respuesta –Presidente Snow, soy yo, Katniss… Presidente Snow… Soy yo, Katniss… Quiero hablar con usted… Presidente Snow…- la joven estaba a punto de volverse loca, pero después de un interminable minuto, apareció el líder del Capitolio.

-Señorita Eveerden, ¿o debería llamarla señora Mellark?- Katniss intentó mantenerse serena, como si en la otra pantalla no estuviera Gale intentando rescatar a los Vencedores –Le dije que la paz era demasiado frágil, pero no me escuchó. Ahora, veamos qué tan frágil es su paz y la del Distrito Trece-

-Dejaré de ser el Sinsajo, sólo detenga este desastre, usted sabe que yo nunca quise esta rebelión-

-No importa lo que quiera ser, importa en qué se convierte. Se ha convertido en el Sinsajo, la imagen de la rebelión, la enemiga del Capitolio; pero tengo una parte muy importante de usted conmigo, no es un castigo por su rebeldía, es para que aprenda que cada acción tiene un costo, un doloroso costo. Sé perfectamente que hay un grupo intentando rescatar a mis Vencedores, no intente engañarme, mucho menos mentirme. Nada nos daña más, que las cosas que amamos, ya se lo había dicho, ahora es momento de que lo sienta- Katniss se quedó helada, apenas reaccionó cuando las pantallas se quedaron en negro, no había ninguna clase de señal. Beetee no logró restablecer la conexión y así la joven sintió todas sus esperanzas hundirse. No sólo no regresaría Peeta, no regresaría nadie.

-Es mi culpa- susurró con la voz quebrada.

-Tranquila, Katniss –Haymitch la abrazó con fuerza y ella se aferró a su mentor –No sabíamos que esto pasaría-

-Los perdí… los perdí a ambos- comenzó a sollozar amargamente. Había arriesgado demasiado y terminó perdiendo.

La joven esperó a solas, ni siquiera sabía qué o quién esperar, alguna noticia tenía que llegar. Se cubrió el rostro, estaba desesperanzada y cansada, no quería permanecer en esa rebelión que parecía le había arrebatado demasiado. El costo por ser el Sinsajo era más pesado que ser la favorita del Capitolio. Pasaron las horas y cualquier esperanza que tuviera se redujo a nada.

-No es fácil esperar- Coin apareció y se sentó junto a ella, la veía con cierta compasión –Eres una jovencita muy fuerte y realmente aprecio cada sacrificio que haz hecho para esta causa- Katniss asintió pero no respondió nada, no tenía ánimos de hablar de la rebelión.

-Han vuelto- anunció apresuradamente Haymitch entrando a la habitación –Todos- el corazón de Katniss pareció salirse de su pecho. Corrió hasta la enfermería, su mente era un caos, no sabía qué debía decirle, cómo reaccionaría al verlo de nuevo.

-¡Peeta!- gritó cuando entró a la habitación, observó rápidamente y no lo vio, estaban allí Annie y Johanna, pero nada más.

-¡Finnick!- gritó Annie cuando vio a su pareja, corrió hacia él y le abrazó con fuerza, ella quería hacer lo mismo con Peeta.

-¿Peeta?- preguntó de nuevo, lo buscaba en las habitaciones pero no lo encontraba.

-Katniss- se topó con Gale.

-Gracias- le dijo ella abrazándolo con fuerza –Me alegra que regresaras, estaba preocupada- pero con la vista, la joven seguía buscando a su compañero.

-No tiene sentido, tenían su defensa activada- se extrañó el joven –Nos dejaron entrar y salir- pero Katniss seguía sin escuchar –Él está en esa habitación, tuvimos que sedarlo, pero creo que está despertando-

-Gracias- se despidió rápidamente de él y se encaminó hacia esa habitación, sus manos sudaban ligeramente y sentía la boca seca. Por fin entró y notó que Peeta estaba sentado, le daba la espalda, sentía el pulso en los oídos, estaba aturdida pero no podía controlar el latir tan desbocado en su pecho -¿Peeta?-

-¿Katniss?- respondió débilmente el joven, cuando lo tuvo de frente se quedó sin aliento. Se le veía tan lastimado, tenía moretones en todo el rostro y el cuerpo, estaba sumamente delgado y ojeroso, estaba apagado y la veía con un resentimiento que le destrozó las ilusiones.

-Peeta, soy yo- se acercó ligeramente a él, quería abrazarlo y refugiarse en su pecho como siempre lo había hecho.

-Ya sé que eres tú…- antes de poder reaccionar, Peeta se lanzó hacia ella, la atacó y terminó por mandarla al suelo.

-Peeta…- susurró con las manos de su esposo apresando su cuello. La vista comenzó a nublarse y el aire a faltarle, estaba perdiendo todos sus pensamientos y lo último que estaba viendo era el rostro del hombre que alguna vez la había amado.

Despertó asustada y confundida, quería moverse pero se sentía un poco sedada aún. Llevó las manos a su cuello y recordó lo que había pasado; se incorporó dificultosamente y caminó por los pasillos, se podía oír un discurso que Coin daba, informaba el rescate exitoso de los Vencedores pero no daba detalles de las facilidades que el Capitolio les había concedido, todos manipulaban la información para su beneficio.

Llegó hasta la habitación donde tenían a Peeta, lo observó por la ventanilla y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, su joven esposo yacía amarrado a una camilla, se sacudía violentamente y gritaba con fuerza, Katniss no podía creer que eso fuera lo que quedaba de Peeta, de su pareja que siempre irradiaba tranquilidad y calma, de su sonrisa luminosa y humor simple. No quedaba nada de él, no quedaba nada de ella en él.

-Las cosas que más amamos, son las que más nos dañan- repitió las palabras de Snow cayendo de rodillas. Se sentía derrotada, esta vez no había nadie para evitar que ella cayera, para ayudar a levantarla. El hombre que estaba allí no recordaba haberla amado. Se levantó con dificultad y abrió la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le espetó con rabia Peeta.

-Quería asegurarme de que estás bien- su voz era apenas un susurro, apenas audible debido a la lesión en su cuello.

-Por ti es que no estoy bien- escupía las palabras con un resentimiento que sofocó a la joven –Mira todo lo que soporté por ti- Katniss desvió la vista, recorrió levemente la condición de Peeta y notó una peculiar cicatriz, allí, donde debía estar el anillo de bodas, había una cicatriz aún al rojo vivo, como si la argolla hubiera estado en llamas –Ni siquiera me quieres-

-Yo sí te quiero, Peeta- se acercó unos pasos más, quería abrazarlo, recordarle todo lo bueno que habían vivido, aunque no fueran muchas cosas.

-¿Y por qué dejaste que sufriera tanto?- esa pregunta la dejó callada –Tú no me quieres, solo me usaste- la joven permaneció en silencio, quería decirle tantas cosas pero lo había dejado sufrir tanto- -¡Vete!, ¡Vete de aquí!- le ordenó Peeta sacudiéndose violentamente. Katniss salió corriendo de la habitación y se topó con Gale.

-No debiste entrar- le susurró inquieto. La joven comenzó a llorar y se abrazó a él desconsolada.

-¿Cómo pude dejar que lo lastimaran de esa forma?- preguntó sin esperar respuesta.

-No fue tu culpa- Katniss se aferró al pecho de Gale, deseando que fuera Peeta, pero no tenían el mismo aroma, ni el mismo calor, no era él.


	6. OTRA SEPARACIÓN

**OTRA SEPARACIÓN**

Katniss permaneció en el hospital por un par de días más, no era exactamente el mejor lugar para distraerse, sus pensamientos tenían más tiempo del necesario para atormentarla. El recuerdo de Peeta seguía demasiado fresco, sus palabras tan cargadas de resentimiento eran una huella demasiado marcada en su corazón.

-Necesita tiempo, pero creo que vamos por el camino correcto- Plutarch estaba presente mientras le retiraban el molesto collarín.

-Quisiera… quiero verlo- aún no se rendiría con Peeta, él tenía que volver a ser el hombre donde ella pudiera refugiarse.

-No- aseguró Plutarch –Es muy pronto aún, estamos intentando algo nuevo y creo que funcionará- Katniss no había mencionado nada de la visita que anteriormente había hecho, seguramente tendría otra oportunidad así que se quedó callada. No le gustaba la forma en la que manejaban el asunto de Peeta, la mantenían alejada y apenas podía enterarse de su estado.

Cuando llevaron a Katniss a la habitación para observar su nueva idea, la joven quedó sorprendida de ver a Prim entrar, su pequeña hermana miró de reojo el espejo que los separaba y se acercó al muchacho tímidamente.

-Está muy cerca- afirmó Haymitch inquieto.

-No, está bien- para sorpresa de todos, Peeta recibió a la jovencita con una fugaz sonrisa. Era la primera desde hacía mucho tiempo y no era para ella.

 _-Hola, Prim- la saludó en la otra habitación –Me alegra verte- parecía un muchacho totalmente distinto._

 _-Lamento todo lo que pasaste, Peeta, pero los rumores son ciertos, atacaron el Distrito Doce- la vocecilla de Prim tenía un toque de compasión y preocupación._

 _-Mi familia no ha venido a verme…- el joven miró con tristeza a su alrededor, intentando buscar una explicación. Desde el otro lado, Katniss se acercó aún más al espejo, colocó su mando en el cristal y se lamentó profundamente que tuviera que recibir esas noticias, seguramente se sentiría solo._

 _-Atacaron la panadería también…- la mirada de Peeta se tornó lastimera, parecía comprender lo solo que estaría en adelante, pero después de unos segundos sus ojos se oscurecieron._

 _-Es culpa de Katniss- susurró furioso._

 _-No, Peeta, ella nunca quiso que nada de esto pasara- su pequeña hermana trataba de abogar por ella._

 _-No la defiendas, Prim, ella es un monstruo. ¡Ella es parte del Capitolio! ¡Tienes que matarla, Prim, tienes que matarla!- Peeta se sacudió en la cama, había perdido toda la tranquilidad que había demostrado. La pequeña se asustó y salió un poco alarmada, el joven aún seguía gritando y pidiendo su muerte._

-Es normal, Katniss, está adecuándose. No es Peeta- Plutarch intentó reconfortarla.

-Lo sé- la joven mordió su labio para evitar que algunas lágrimas terminaran de salir, había sido demasiado verlo de esa forma, notar la oscuridad en su mirada, aquella que alguna vez fuera luminosa y vivaz, la forma en la que pedía su muerte, con tanta seguridad y firmeza la había impresionado, parecía que no quedaba nada del amor que alguna vez le tuvo.

Katniss había prometido no rendirse con Peeta, pero después de lo que acababa de ver, una parte de ella se rompió, no podía seguir escuchando como su esposo espetaba odio y resentimiento contra ella, no podría soportar de nuevo no sentir su amor, parecía no quedar ni siquiera un poco del sentimiento que alguna vez los unió. Se preguntaba qué recuerdos tendría de su boda, de la primera y la única noche juntos. Tenía que distraerse, pensar en otra cosa para no arrepentirse de querer de esa forma a Peeta, de haberse entregando totalmente a un hombre que la recordaba como la causante en todas sus desgracias.

-Entonces iré al Dos- Coin no le había permitido ir al Capitolio, parecía que no era más que la imagen y no una soldado, había cosas para que no la tomaban en cuenta, pero ahora, más que nunca, quería venganza contra el Capitolio, era por Peeta. Se decidió entonces, que iría al Distrito Dos, intentarían usar su imagen para convencerlos de unirse a la rebelión, al resto de los Distritos.

-Vi a Peeta- Gale estaba sentado a su lado, se preparaban para partir.

-¿Qué pensaste?- preguntó curiosa de saber su opinión, lo más cercano a una opinión neutral.

-Algo muy egoísta- la joven esperaba una respuesta menos sincera.

-Ya no tienes que sentir celos de él- Peeta no pelearía por ella, no intentaría conquistarla tímidamente, no volvería a aprovechar cada momento a solas para besarla.

-No… si Peeta no se recupera, no tendré oportunidad- la joven lo observó extrañada –No lo olvidarás nunca- en un arrebato, Katniss lo besó, por un instante quería que todo fuera como antes, tener su corazón con ella, mantener esa extraña pero cercana relación con Gale -¿En qué piensas cuando me besas?- preguntó después de ese corto beso. Katniss se encogió de hombros, no estaba muy segura de qué responder, en qué se piensa cuando se besa a alguien –No cuenta de esa forma- Gale le ofreció una sonrisa simple y se puso de pie, pero antes de irse habló:

-¿Has pensado en divorciarte de Peeta?, el Trece tiene el poder para deshacer esa unión- el joven la veía como si no acabara de decir algo realmente importante, como si fuera la cosa más sencilla de hacer –No tiene caso que continúen con esa farsa, todo saben que no es real, que nunca lo fue- se alejó de ella. Katniss se quedó sin palabras, sabía lo que todo el mundo pensaba, pero gran parte de lo que Peeta y ella había vivido era real, aunque él no lo recordara. No era tan simple divorciarse cuando había asumido pasar la vida entera a su lado.

Entró y notó a Gale hablado con Beetee, discutiendo nuevos planes y estrategias para vencer al Capitolio, para lograr doblegar al Distrito Dos. Katniss no había notado lo involucrado que estaba Gale en el Trece, en el ejército del Trece, era uno de ellos, de los que peleaban activamente por un nuevo Panem, siempre había sido un buen líder, había una flama en él casi incontenible.

Partieron hasta el Distrito Dos, el panorama era tan desolador como en el resto de los Distritos, no era precisamente lo que Katniss quería hacer, ella sólo tenía un objetivo en mente. Discutieron sobre la mejor forma de doblegar al Dos, no disfrutó estar presente, las ideas no eran particularmente pacíficas y eso la incomodaba, estaba dispuesta a luchar, pero no sacrificaría inocentes, ya había tenido suficiente con Rue, con Mags, con el propio Peeta. Prefería mantenerse al margen hasta que Gale se unió a la lluvia de ideas, escuchó con atención su idea y se quedó sin palabras, se dio cuenta de que verdaderamente era un soldado, que no sólo había escogido un bando, estaba dispuesto a sacrificar a quien obstaculizara el triunfo.

-Hay civiles allí adentro- le informó Katniss cuando por fin estuvieran a solas.

-Ellos eligieron, Katniss, no me importa sacrificarlos si obtenemos esas armas, si logramos derrotar al Capitolio. Matar no es personal, tú deberías saberlo-

-Siempre es personal, Gale, yo mejor que nadie lo sé- el joven se alejó fastidiado y la dejó a solas con sus pensamientos. Necesitaba un descanso de esos ideales, de creer que sacrificar para ganar estaba justificado, de la forma de guiar una rebelión, de aparecer siempre pero luchar jamás; además de todo no había dormido bien, no lo haría sin él, o, hasta acostumbrarse a su ausencia.

Ese viaje al Distrito a Dos sólo trajo más publicidad, le habían disparado, no era nada grave, la bala ni siquiera la había tocado, pero estaba de vuelta en el hospital, su madre y hermana la visitaron durante un rato y le trajeron algunos recuerdos, la foto de su padre, el collar y la perla que Peeta le había obsequiado. Estaba sola cuando Johanna apareció, siempre con su actitud retadora, su sarcasmo y burla es cada frase.

-Tú deberías ser el Sinsajo, nadie puede decirte qué hacer- aseguró Katniss notando la natural rebeldía de su compañera de Arena.

-No le agrado a nadie- recordó Johanna sin lamentarse un poco. Tomó el collar y la perla y los observó con atención –¿Es el regalo de Peeta?- la joven desvió la vista, siempre había un pinchazo doloroso cuando hablaban del joven –En verdad nos arruinaron- Katniss no podía estar más de acuerdo pero no lo admitiría ante ella, admitir que la había destrozado separarse de Peeta. Johanna la dejó sola de nuevo, tomó la perla entre sus dedos y decidió que por el momento no podría verlo de nuevo, no soportaría otro rechazo.

-No quiero, Haymitch- terminaban de cambiar su vendaje y su mentor le pedía ver de nuevo a Peeta.

-No se trata de lo que tú quieras, se trata de ayudarlo. Podría funcionar, ¿por qué no intentarlo?- cómo poder decirle que se moriría si presenciaba la indiferencia que Peeta le mostraba, la falta de amor en sus palabras, la oscuridad en sus ojos. Terminó accediendo, no podría ser tan malo un nuevo intento.

-Te ves fatal- fue el primer comentario de su esposo cuando entró en la habitación.

-Tú tampoco luces bien-

-Eso no fue agradable- de nuevo ese tono amargo, como si nunca hubiera existido nada entre ellos.

-Nunca lo fui, tú eras quien era agradable. Decían que me querías- tenía que recordar un poco, algún buen recuerdo debió quedar en su mente.

-No decían que tú me querías. Soporté mucho por ti- su mirada comenzaba a oscurecerse.

-Siempre me protegiste- se acercó más a él.

-Recuerdo que te di pan, lo quemé a propósito para dártelo; debía dárselo a los cerdos, recuerdo a mi madre dándome una paliza- Katniss desvió la vista, no quería que recordara cuánto había sufrido por ella, quería que recordara por qué lo había hecho, para protegerla, porque la quería.

-Fue lo primero que comimos en días…- sus ojos comenzaban a arder, no tardaría en que alguna lágrima se escapara.

-Sólo sé que me hubiera ahorrado mucho dolor si le hubiera dado el pan a los cerdos- era todo lo que soportó oír, salió de la habitación mientras la primera lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla, después le siguieron otras más. No quedaba nada del amor que alguna vez le había profesado.

-Katniss…- Haymitch la abrazó.

-No debí separarme de él, tenía que protegerlo- no terminaría de pagar ese error. Su imaginación la había llenado de futuros momentos que podría pasar a su lado y descubrir que nada se volvería real era realmente doloroso.

-Solo necesita un poco de tiempo, no te des por vencida; él nunca se rindió contigo- Haymitch la tranquilizó como pudo. Katniss estaba furiosa consigo misma, pero tenía, más que nunca, un odio profundo contra el Snow, el resto no le importaba, podría vivir tranquila con las mismas miserables leyes mientras Snow pagara cada herida de Peeta.

Sucedió la boda de Finnick y Annie, el lugar era realmente adorable y los novios reflejaban la felicidad de estar juntos de nuevo, era imposible no pensar en su boda, no podía haber más diferencias entre ambos, la elegancia de una comparada con la sencillez de otra, pero había amor en ambas. No estaba muy lejos el amor de Finnick hacía Annie del amor que alguna vez Peeta le demostró a ella, claro que esa boda nació del amor y no de una farsa, tenían puntos extras por ese detalle. ¿Peeta le habría pedido matrimonio en algún momento?, quizás sin la boda y noche juntos hubiera seguido tan unida a Gale como siempre fue; pero algo dentro de ella protestó, no parecía muy segura con esa idea. Era como estar predestinada a estar con Peeta, desde los primeros Juegos del Hambre juntos, fue como sellar su destino.

-¿Viste a Peeta?- apreció Johanna a su lado, algunas veces realmente le irritaba la poca sensibilidad que mostraba la Vencedora -¿Le diste mi saludos?, teníamos celdas contiguas en el Capitolio, nos escuchábamos gritar todo el tiempo- se quedó en silencio durante algunos segundos –No cambié mucho allá, ¿sabes?, nadie podría alguna diferencia que no fuera física, pero Peeta… era un buen chico, todas en el Capitolio lo amaban. Era como si fuera el único que no encajara en el desastre de los Juegos, lo vi en su primera participación, se esforzaba más por encajar que por sobrevivir. Tienes suerte de que te ame- esa confesión sorprendió a Katniss, no esperaba escucharla hablar de algo que podía considerarse personal y no estaba segura de agradecerle o sentirse celosa, no había pensado que no era la única en notar esa chispo tan peculiar en Peeta.

-Él no recuerda haberme querido, ahora me odia- comentó dolorosamente. Las palabras de Johanna le recordaban cuánto había perdido.

-No podías tener tanta suerte- de nuevo ese tono burlón tan característico.

-Mataré a Snow- admitió, ella podía ser su mejor aliada en un plan así –No más publicidad ni mensajes. Tengo que ser yo quien lo asesine y tiene que ver mi rostro cuando lo haga-

-Creo que mañana enviarán medicinas a ese sector, planeaba robar algunas provisiones pero supongo que puedes tomar mi lugar-

-Gracias- ese era un dato de gran ayuda.

-Debes estar dispuesta a sacrificarte- le recordó la Vencedora.

-Lo estoy- pero antes tengo algo que hacer. Aprovechó la boda y la atención que atraía para escabullirse en la enfermería. Entró sigilosamente a la habitación, su ocupante estaba dormido. Peeta se veía tan sereno, su respiración subía y bajaba lenta y rítmicamente, algunos de sus moretones y heridas comenzaban a desaparecer, recuperaba un poco de su peso y las ojeras se borraban cada día más, era casi como ver al panadero de hacía algún tiempo. Se acercó a un más, rozó ligeramente su mano pera el joven siguió durmiendo profundamente, se arriesgó un poco más y esta vez tomó su mano entre las suyas, no hubo cambió alguno. Se sentía realmente bien, sentir su cálida piel contra la suya, tuvo que esperar tanto para volver a sentir esa sensación única. La mano izquierda era la que Katniss sostenía, se podía ver perfectamente esa marca en el dedo anular.

-Lo lamento, Peeta- besó su mano y deseó que esa herida se borrara particularmente rápido, pero sospechaba que eso nunca pasaría. Se inclinó y besó sus labios, estaba un poco tibios, cerró los ojos y disfrutó del corto contacto; comenzaba a separarse cuando sintió que una mano llegaba a su rostro, al principió se asustó, pensó que Peeta la atacaría de nuevo, abrió los ojos rápidamente, pero Peeta mantenía una expresión serena, con los ojos completamente cerrados y acariciando su rostro dulcemente. Katniss se sorprendió pero lo besó de nuevo, el joven seguía el ritmo de su tranquilo beso mientras recorría su rostro. La joven se sentía en un sueño, era como si el tiempo nunca hubiera pasado, como si de alguna manera pudiera recordarla. La besó con delicadeza y cuidado, como siempre lo hacía, pero con el paso de los segundos todo se intensificó más, la besaba como aquella noche, cuando revelaba la profundidad de sus sentimientos, como siempre debió besarla.

-Katniss- susurró tranquilamente contra sus labios, entre besos -¿Tú me amas?- preguntó dudoso. La joven abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada de Peeta, parecía ser la misma de siempre, apenas iba a responder cuando su mirada se oscureció por completo, se alejó en el momento justo, antes de que intentara atacarla, seguía atado por todo el pecho, la cintura y los pies, su rango de movimiento era limitado.

-Peeta…- tenía que recordar algo con ese beso.

-Déjame solo- su voz ya no era tan amenazante, parecía estar confundido. La veía atentamente, como si no estuviera seguro de qué sentir.

-Soy tu esposa, nos casamos, Peeta- le recordó aprovechando ese momento de duda.

-Lo recuerdo- su voz se endureció y mostró esa cicatriz en el dedo anular, seguramente no quedaban buenos momentos ahí –Te casaste conmigo cuando amabas a otro, me usaste para protegerlo a él- no se había casado por amor, no podía negar completamente lo que decía.

-Tienes que recordar algo más- estaba desesperada, sabía que muchas cosas entre ellos habían sido falsas pero debía saber que se volvió real, por lo menos para ella.

-Tú estás bien, ese sujeto debe estar bien, deja de fingir que te importo-

-Me importas- dejó algo que había traído en su bolsillo, lo depositó en la pequeña mesa junto a él. Salió rápidamente, dejó el colgante que Peeta le había obsequiado durante el Vasallaje, había cambiado las fotos que estaban ahí, ahora los mostraban a ellos, juntos. Había elegido los que creía eran los mejores momentos, todo estaba allí. Se llevó las yemas de los dedos a los labios, aún podía sentir ese tibio beso, cerró los ojos, quizá sería la última vez que lo vería. Esperaba que algún día lograra recordarla como antes, para eso era el collar.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Katniss?- Gale estaba frente a ella y la veía sospechosamente.

-Quería saber cómo estaba Peeta- se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Cómo está?-

-Bien, creo que me recordará pronto- una ligera sonrisa se asomó en sus labios.

-¿Qué harás si eso pasa?, Peeta pensará que aún están casados-

-Primero tiene que recuperarse- no tocaría ese tema, no planeaba divorciarse.

-No sigas jugando ese juego, Katniss- sugirió Gale mientras ella se marchaba.

La joven siguió el plan al pie de la letra, se escabulló en el avión de suministros y aguardó todo el viaje, seguramente recibiría algún castigo por su falta de obediencia, quizá hasta la mandarían de regreso pero valía la pena intentarlo. Pensaba pasar inadvertida, pero pronto fue obvio que eso no pasaría, la reconocieron a los pocos pasos y no tuvo más opción que participar de forma activa en el grupo. Al quedar su identidad al descubierto la colocaron de nuevo como la imagen, de nuevo la apartaban de su propósito principal, tendría que esperar la oportunidad adecuada.

-Pero si quieres venir conmigo, no puedo impedirlo- le dijo a Gel, el joven se había dado cuenta de sus planes, la conocía bastante bien y ella lo necesitaba, estaba más cerca de su objetivo con un aliado, y tener a Gale, que era un excelente soldado, sería una gran ventaja.

-Siempre estaré a tu lado- afirmó dándole un ligero beso en la mejilla. Parecía un poco más paciente con ella, como si estuviera dispuesto a olvidar todo lo que los separaba. Gale no era un mal tipo en absoluto, tenía ese instinto protector siempre palpable, ese sentido del deber y una inteligencia digna de admirar en combate, cualquier chica sería afortunada.

Sacó la perla de su bolsillo y la observó durante unos segundos.

-Snow lo pagará, yo me encargaré de eso- le dio un último vistazo y guardó ese preciado obsequio.


	7. PEETA

Peeta estaba recostado en la camilla, miraba atentamente cada rincón de la habitación, la cual casi había memorizado por completo, aún así intentaba descubrir algo nuevo. Ocasionalmente su mente se encontraba tranquila, quizá un poco confundida, pero controlada; podía mantener una conversación típica e incluso reír con algunas bromas. Sólo cuando ella se presentaba era cuando todo parecía salirse de control, un odio profundo emergía de su pecho y se revelaba contra ella, apenas soportaba verla pues una cantidad de imágenes dolorosas invadían su mente dejándolo exhausto. Había escuchado que nada de eso era cierto, pero el dolor parecía tan real que era difícil pasarlo por alto.

-¿Cómo te sientes hoy, Peeta? - Haymitch había entrado en la habitación, era la visita más frecuente que recibía, casi la única, aparte del cuerpo médico.

-Mejor- aún estaba un poco confundido en cuanto a su mentor, pero él siempre había sido completamente sincero.

-Veo que tuviste vistas- dijo señalando el collar que Katniss había dejado en la mesa. El panadero torció el gesto incómodo.

-Quisiera que no molestara más- era como si automáticamente tuviera una respuesta negativa cuando se trataba de ella, casi parecía un instinto natural en él.

-Quién lo diría, tú rechazando a la chica que siempre amaste. Supongo que es turno de Katniss de sufrir, de experimentar la indiferencia y el rechazo- el joven intentaba separar los recuerdos que venían a su cabeza, separar los reales de los falsos.

-Sufrí mucho por ella...- de nuevo recuerdos dolorosos lo atormentaban. Su cabeza comenzaba a doler.

-Se supone que eso pasa cuando amas a alguien, jamás te quejaste. Estaba dispuesto a protegerla, a soportar su dolor... El amor es patético pero tú lo aceptabas-

-Creo que ya tuve bastante- tomó el collar que descansaba en la mesilla y observó con atención las fotografías- No creo que nada de esto sea real- de nuevo esa amargura en sus palabras. Dejó de nuevo el collar en su lugar.

-¿Nada es real?, Peeta, esa chica aceptó ser la imagen de esta rebelión para salvarte, fue una de las condiciones- el tono de su mentor era de incredulidad, como si fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo.

-Esa decisión me costó mucho a mí, creo que pagué muchas decisiones...-

-Es porque todo fue real. Intenta separar tus recuerdos, Peeta, no hay mucho tiempo... - el tono tan sombrío con el que habló su mentor lo dejó pensativo y una vez solo, apenas pudo dejar se pensar en algo que no fuera Katniss.  
Tomó el collar que le había dejado, intentó recordar aquellas imágenes pero todo era tan confuso, no podía sentir más que un intenso odio hacia esa mujer, era como estar predispuesto a odiarle, sin embargo no se dio por vencido. Recordó tanto como fue capaz y como su mente se lo permitió, intentó separar los recuerdos reales de los falsos y desechar las mentiras que el Capitolio le había metido en la cabeza; algunas ocasiones no era capaz de diferenciar entre la verdad y la mentira. Su mayor problema era Katniss, era la inestabilidad que sentía cuando pensaba en ella, como si debiera odiarla por haberla amado, todos hablaban del profundo amor que demostraba hacia la joven pero él apenas tenías ideas borrosas… Pasaron un par de días más hasta que su mentor apareció de nuevo.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Haymitch era la única visita que recibía, la única a la que realmente parecía importarle su progreso.

-Bien. He mejorado mucho- dijo sentándote en la cama, hacía días que lo habían soltado, nada lo ataba ahora -Sé que Katniss no es el monstruo que el Capitolio creo para destruirme, no es la responsable de todo el dolor por el que he pasado...-

-¿Pero? - preguntó el mentor esperando esa negativa.

-Pero no siento nada significativo por ella, quiero decir, sé que me salvó la vida y que arriesgó su vida para traerme de regreso y estoy agradecido, pero no recuerdo por qué la amaba, no siento nada más que un sincero agradecimiento hacia Katniss- por la expresión de Haymitch supo que no era lo que quería escuchar, parecía consternado de escuchar esas palabras.

-Quieren enviarte con Katniss, quieren enviar la señal correcta para la rebelión- Peeta se sorprendió de escuchar esa propuesta, aún no estaba listo para enfrentarse a la cruda realidad, aún no era capaz de controlarse por completo.

-No es seguro para nadie, soy un peligro- conocía perfectamente esos confusos momentos por lo que aún pasaba, esas lagunas mentales y esa amargura que emergía en el lugar menos indicado.

-Lo sé, pero no es exactamente una petición... Digamos que el Trece también da órdenes- el joven entendió perfectamente y trató de mentalizarse para la prueba que enfrentaría. -Estarás bien, sólo tienes un enemigo, Peeta, y es el Capitolio- le guiñó un ojo y salió de la habitación.

Peeta observó la habitación un rato más, intentó mantener sus recuerdos bajo control, dominar el impulso asesino que habían inyectado en él y recordarse quién era realmente, repetir su nombre y cada dato que sirviera para recuperar su identidad. Antes de salir, aunque dudó por varios minutos, terminó por colgarse el collar que Katniss le había dejado. Claro que recordaba su boda y esa noche juntos pero no estaba seguro de cómo sentirse, no estaba seguro de que fuera real, sabía que había sucedido pero no recordaba la razón, quizá todo era parte del espectáculo.

-Mi nombre es Peeta Mellarck, soy del Distrito Doce- se repetía mientras bajaba de la camioneta y era presentado ante el grupo, pudo notar la sorpresa de todos, y la molestia de Gale -Mi nombre es Peeta Mellarck...- siguió repitiéndose sin importarle las miradas hostiles o el hecho de que Katniss lo apuntara con una flecha, pasó a su lado sin dirigirle una mirada, aún no estaba listo. El ambiente aún era muy tenso con su presencia, nadie parecía sentirse a salvo con él al lado. Se concentró en repetir lo mismo de siempre, no debía olvidar dónde y porqué estaba allí, si llegaba a dudar aunque fuera un instante se convertiría en un verdadero problema para todos.

-No debiste venir- Gale estaba frente a él y lo veía molesto. Aunque Peeta estaba esposado, el joven portaba su arma dispuesto a defenderse.

-No fue mi idea- contestó tranquilo, no odiaba a Gale, no tenía razón para hacerlo.

-Debiste oponerte, eres un peligro- el tono del muchacho era duro, casi rencoroso, pero no despertó nada en Peeta, permaneció tranquilo.

-Puedes volver y pedir que regrese, quizá tú puedas convencerlos del peligro que soy- aunque estuviera tranquilo había algo que no le gustaba de Gale, algo que no soportaba.

-No me moveré de aquí, tengo que protegerla-

-Hazlo, no pienso impedirlo- no estaba allí por Katniss, no era su problema.

-¿Todo está bien?- apareció la chica en cuestión, parecía no estar cómoda con que los tres estuvieran juntos.

-Sí- respondió a secas Gale. Peeta comenzó a marcharse, seguramente querían espacio para ellos dos, sin embargo Katniss lo detuvo.

-Me alegra saber que estás mejor- dijo tímidamente, como si temiera su respuesta, era lógico tomando en cuenta los hostiles días pasados. Peeta le ofreció una sonrisa y fue todo, tenía que acostumbrarse a su presencia. No estaba allí para protegerla pero tampoco para matarla y por esa razón debía controlarse y mantenerse alejado de ella.

Durante las horas de soledad, todo era más difícil, la mente de Peeta jugaba con él, le mostraba tantos recuerdos que parecían reales y que al final no lo eran, en momentos así tenía que repetir su nombre y todo cuanto supiera de él y de quienes lo rodeaban, saber que el Capitolio era el verdadero culpable, recordar que Katniss no era su enemigo, que nunca lo había sido. Intentar salvar el olvidado amor del que todos hablaban.

-Mi nombre es Peeta Mellarck…- repetía con fuerza, habían caído en una trampa mientras exploraran en los alrededores del Capitolio. El sonido de los disparos era demasiado ensordecedor y confundía su mente. Desde ahí todo se fue en picada, no pudo mantener el control y terminó atacando a Katniss y llevando a la muerte a un soldado que intentó protegerla. Perdieron a un par de soldados más y terminaron refugiados en un viejo y solitario edificio, apenas lograron salvarse de otra de las trampas, la situación no lucía alentadora y él estaba exhausto, su cabeza no le daba un respiro.

-No puedo seguir, no puedo controlarme… - declaró rendido. El equipo ya tenía suficientes problemas como para preocuparse por un enemigo oculto.

-Yo me encargaré la próxima vez- aseguró Gale determinado.

-Estarás bien, Peeta- insistió Katniss y para sorpresa de todos, lo abrazó, allí en medio de todo el caos que sucedía, lo abrazó con fuerza -Te necesito más que nunca, no me abandones- susurró sólo para él, con una voz temblorosa, como si revelara su mayor secreto. El joven asintió confundido, una chispa parecía haber despertado. Siguieron avanzado, trazaron un plan y detallaron cada paso a seguir, pero él no participaba, solo era un accesorio que no podían abandonar. Terminaron avanzando por las alcantarillas, era la mejor opción para evadir las vainas y tratar de esconderse ahora que se les daba por muertos, tenían una ligera ventaja que debían aprovechar.

-Aún intentas protegerme, ¿Real o no real ?- preguntó Peeta mientas Katniss le ofrecía un poco de agua y liberaba sus manos de las molestas esposas que comenzaban a dejar marcas, estaban tomando un descanso. El joven no olvidaba cómo ella parecía conocerlo tanto, la forma en que había recordado ciertos detalles lo había sorprendido e intrigado, era como estar viéndole por primera vez.

-Real- contestó ella dudosa y sin verlo a los ojos.

-¿Por qué? - después de todo lo que había pasado entre ambos, no parecía tener sentido.

-Porque eso hacemos nosotros, no protegemos. Tú siempre cuidabas de mí y yo de ti, así sobrevivimos, juntos-

-Parece un buen plan- le ofreció una sonrisa que fue correspondida de inmediato, ahí estaba de nueva esa chispa, esa ligera sensación de querer envolverla en sus brazos y quedarse allí por siempre.

-Lo trajiste contigo- dijo señalando el collar, el cual había quedado expuesto. La joven se acercó a él y terminó por depositar un corto beso en sus labios, Peeta se congeló por unos instantes pero colocó su mano en la nuca y la acercó más, prolongó ese suave y tibio beso sin importarle los espectadores que pudieran observar. Al final del beso, tomó el collar y habló.

-Tiene momentos que no quisiera olvidar- poco a poco comenzaba a ser él, el instinto asesino parecía calmarse, pero el sentimiento de duda siempre estaba presente. Katniss se disponía a responder cuando Gale se acercó a ella, parecía querer hablar a solas -Tienes que esposarme, aún no es seguro- declaró cunado vio la duda en los ojos de la joven, como si él fuera su debilidad. Su mente apenas logró dejar de pensar en ese beso, no recordaba haber extrañado tanto ese contacto tan íntimo, su mente divagó y terminó recordando la noche de bodas, había demasiado en qué pensar, demasiado para recordar.

Estuvieron en relativa calma durante unas horas más, parecían estar a salvo cuando extraños sonidos se filtraron por la tuberías, aún seguían bajo tierra, creían haber pasado desapercibidos. Nadie conocía el origen de tales ruidos, pero Peeta lo supo al instante.

-Son **mutos,** ¡Salgan de aquí! ,son **mutos** \- gritaba aterrado. Al instante todos se levantaron , Katniss se acercó a él y de inmediato liberó las esposas que lo mantenían atado.

Tuvieron que correr, habían sido descubiertos y ahora eran cazados. No fue una empresa fácil, perdieron a una más, nada estaba saliendo bien. Corrieron por las alcantarillas pero no eran tan rápidos, era un grupo grande y era demasiado complicado mantenerse juntos. Era difícil para Peeta mantenerse concentrado, ignorar las voces en su cabeza que le aseguraban era un **muto** más, debía seguir corriendo y mantenerse alejado de Katniss para no atacarla.

No sobrevivieron todos, la pérdida más dolorosa fue la de Finnick, era el más cercano, su boda tan reciente, dejaba sola a Annie, salieron corriendo a la superficie, perdieron a otro, no había forma de salvarlos, no se podía proteger a nadie en la Arena. Era demasiado para el joven que no pudo seguir corriendo.

-¡Déjame, soy un **muto!** Tienes que dejarme- espetó decidido a no avanzar más, las voces en su cabeza eran demasiado fuerte, parecían reales, se sentía como un verdadero **muto** creado en el Capitolio. Todos lo observaron dispuesto a dejarlo atrás, todos excepto Katniss, ella volvió a su lado.

-Peeta- tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo besó con fuerza, lo besó dispuesta a no abandonarlo, como si fuera un promesa de estar juntos -Quédate conmigo- pidió viéndolo directo a los ojos, algo había en esa mujer que lo despertó, que espantó cada voz del Capitolio en su cabeza. Asintió y Katniss lo tomó de la mano para salir huyendo hasta encontrar refugio con un ex estilista del Capitolio. Había sido demasiado para todos, se notaban exhaustos y desesperanzados, habían sido demasiadas pérdidas y muertes para llegar al objetivo principal; quizá la más cansada era Katniss, la joven terminó por disculparse por mentir, por llevarles hacia un objetivo que le pertenecía sólo a ella.

-Significa que nuestra vida y muerte no nos pertenece, le pertenece al Capitolio- Peeta intentaba explicar las ideas que tenía en la cabeza, explicar que el único y verdadero culpable era el gobernante del Capitolio- Pero si matas a Snow, entonces todas las muertes tendrán sentido…- el cuarto entero se quedó en silencio, los sobrevivientes parecían estar de acuerdo. Una nueva esperanza comenzaba a nacer en ellos, la esperanza de ser libre o morir intentándolo.

Pasaron la noche allí, Peeta se encontraba esposado, podía dormir pero no tenía sueño, prefería ver dormir a Katniss, tratar de descubrir qué era lo que sentía, si acaso comenzaba a quererla de nuevo, si acaso quería armarla de nuevo, quizá las cosas serian más sencillas si solo fueran buenos amigos, quizá ese era su destino.

-Ella te quiere a ti- declaró Gale para sorpresa de Peeta, se había sentado a su lado -Debí ofrecerme como voluntario en los primeros Juegos-

-Nunca te lo hubiera perdonado, debías proteger a su familia- Peeta de ninguna manera se sentía como el ganador y aún no estaba seguro de querer ganar a la joven.

-La perdí, ella nunca me ha besado de la forma en que te besó, cuando te creyó muerto…- Gale hablaba con un tono realmente dolido.

-Todo es parte del espectáculo, se supone que debía amarme- aún le costaba hablar de las farsas que tuvieron que representar, era como si el odio surgiera de nuevo.

-Ella siempre piensa en ti- aseguró el soldado con una sonrisa amarga.

-No importa eso, al final lo que importa es a quién tiene clavado en el corazón, y creo que siempre has sido tú- Peeta hablaba resignado, la relación que había mantenido con ella siempre había estado rodeada de la mentira, y algo verdadero no podía surgir de una farsa.

-Al final ella escogerá a quien necesite, tendrá que elegir…- la conversación entre ambos quedó suspendida debido a un anuncio. Era el Capitolio informando a sus habitantes la ayuda con la que contarían, se les abrían las puertas y eran bienvenidos a refugiarse en la masión principal; esa era la oportunidad que habían estado esperando, que Katniss esperaba.

-Si te vuelvo a ver, será en un mundo distinto- Peeta y el resto se quedarían, Katniss y Gale serían los encargados de llevar a cabo la mortal misión. El joven no estaba seguro de cómo sentirse, pero sabía que no quería perderla.

-Seimpre fuiste tú- le susurró mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza, se aferró a sus brazos y el joven deseó no soltarla jamás. Deseó poder descubrir qué era lo que sentía en sus brazos, el destino era demasiado incierto como para soltarla así de fácil.

-No hagas nada estúpido, quiero verte de nuevo- fue lo último que le dijo en un par de días. Sólo volvió a verla cuando todo acabó, cuando el Capitolio cayó y Prim murió

No fueron días fáciles, no estaba seguro de cómo hablar con Katniss, no sabía si ella quería su compañía, si necesitaba a Gale o su propio espacio. Había un nuevo Panem pero parecían encaminarse a un nuevo régimen de tiranía y lo confirmó cuando la autoproclamada presidenta Coin sugirió los renovados Juegos del Hambre, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando y se opuso rotundamente, pero para su sorpresa Katniss terminó accediendo, con una mirada a Haymitch supo que algo estaba planeado.

Jamás se hubiera imaginado lo que pasó a continuación, la flecha que debía matar a Snow terminó en el pecho de Coin; Peeta apenas pudo quitarle la píldora suicida que Katniss pensaba tragar. Todo fue un caos a partir de ese momento, un alboroto se creó y terminó con el linchamiento de Snow, la joven desapareció, dejó el Capitolio casi a escondidas con Haymitch pero Gale no la siguió, se quedó en el Capitolio. Era el momento para que él eligiera, podía volver a casa o intentar formar una nueva vida. Quizá era momento de crear nuevos recuerdos, olvidarse de los Juegos y de cualquier persona que los recordara. Había demasiados recuerdos en el Distrito Doce, algunos de ellos muy dolorosos y frescos en su memoria, algunos pocos merecían salvarse.

-¿Por qué lo piensas tanto?- preguntó Effie, era la única con quien podía hablar sinceramente.

-Hay demasiado en el Distrito Doce, pero no creo que haya nada para mí- contestó desganado.

-No hay nada para ti aquí, nunca fuiste un soldado o un aspirante al poder. Siempre te vi como un muchacho simple, eras un panadero y tienes que volver a casa-

-Ni siquiera estoy seguro de tener una casa donde vivir, quizá el bombardeo la destruyó…-

-No hablo de una estructura, Peeta, hablo de Katniss, ya la dejaste mucho tiempo sola. Tienes que volver con ella- tomó su mano maternalmente y le entregó dos anillos de bodas. Peeta observó largamente el obsequio de Effie, tenía razón, era momento de regresar a casa.


	8. EPILOGO

**EPÍLOGO**

Katniss no podía creer lo que veía, sus ojos debían estarla engañado, su mente jugaba con ella, él no podía estar allí, seguramente no había vuelto por ella. Aún con todas las dudas que tenía, se acercó a él completamente aliviada de verlo de nuevo; contra todas sus inseguridades y miedos lo abrazó con fuerza. Su distintivo aroma invadió sus pulmones y automáticamente se relajó, y, aunque después de unos segundos de duda, el chico terminó por corresponder a su muestra de afecto.

-Lamento lo de Prim- la voz de Peeta era conciliadora y suave, como en el pasado. La abrazó con más fuerza y de pronto Katniss rompió a llorar, extrañaba a su hermana, la vida juntas que solían tener. Todo debía se como antes, ella debía estar a su lado.

-La extraño tanto, parece que su gato siempre me pregunta por ella, no deja de maullar- sonaba como una desquiciada, pero era la verdad, todo le recordaba a su pequeña hermana -Pensé que no te volvería a ver, que no regresarías- el tono de la joven pareció calmarse un poco, sin embargo seguía aferrada al pecho de Peeta.

-Ahora estoy aquí, no pienso irme- aseguró tomando su rostro entre sus manos. Apoyó su frente contra la suya y se relajó, suspiró con fuerza y trató de imaginar que no todo era tan malo. Él había vuelto, no estaría sola.

La joven pareja entró a la casa de Katniss, Peeta sólo traía un par de cosas consigo, a nadie le quedaba mucho, nunca habían tenido tanto.

-Me alegra ver que todo está de pie, seguramente mi casa sigue en buen estado- animadamente, pero Katniss se tensó de inmediato.

-¿Por qué no te quedas aquí?, solo somos Haymitch y yo, necesitamos un poco de compañía- la joven esperaba que sonara como una invitación casual, pero sobre todo, ansiaba que él aceptara. Necesitaba de su compañía.

-¿Quedarme aquí? … seguro- Peeta sonrió con calma, con ese mismo destello en los ojos que en el pasado solía mostrar, aunque aún no se acercaba a ella.

…

-¿Necesitas ayuda? - Peeta desempacaba las pocas pertenencias que había traído consigo. Estaba en su nueva habitación, ahora sobraban cuartos en esa gran casa.

-No empaqué mucho- se encogió de hombros pero la invitó a pasar. El joven decía la verdad, no había más que ropa en esa mochila, ningún objeto personal ni nada que le recordara a su vida pasada, no le quedaba nada de su pasado.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó curiosa sosteniendo una pequeña caja de madera.

-Un regalo de Effie- Peeta se removió inquieto -Un regalo para ambos- aclaró tenso. La actitud del joven despertó la curiosidad de Katniss que, después de dudarlo un poco, terminó abriendo el misterioso obsequio. Se quedó inmóvil y muda ante lo que vio, esa cajita guardaba un recuerdo muy importante para ella, en el que todo cambió, que definió cada día de su vida; esa pequeña caja contenía las argollas de matrimonio de su boda con Peeta. Tomó su anillo y lo observó con atención.

-¿Qué recuerdas de nuestra boda?- se colocó la argolla en el dedo indicado y por unos segundos pareció estar de nuevo en ese día, la sensación de estar casada la invadió de nuevo y por completo.

-Lo recuerdo todo- aseguró él con una tímida sonrisa, ambos se sonrojaron ligeramente, un recuerdo en específico pasaba por sus mentes -Pero aún no estoy seguro de cuánto fue real, había demasiadas farsa entre nosotros- la voz Peeta no era oscura o atemorizante, solo parecía estar confundido, como si lamentara no ser el panadero dulce de siempre.

-Todo fue real después de la boda, fui tuya desde ese momento- aseguró Katniss sin tratar de presionarlo, sólo deseando que supiera la verdad -No tienes que usarlo si no quieres- dijo señalando el anillo. Depositó un beso en la mejilla de su esposo y salió de la habitación dejándolo solo.

Peeta estaba recostado en la cama, la noche había caído en su totalidad, la.única ventana abierta dejaba al descubierto la oscuridad que lo rodeaba. Una luz de vela iluminaba ligeramente el cuarto, aprovechó esa escasa luz para observar su dedo anular de la mano izquierda, no había anillo allí pero sí una cicatriz, algunos recuerdos dolorosos le recordaban el origen de aquella herida, sin embargo era mejor no indagar ahí, no pensar en los días de secuestro en el extinto Capitolio. Intentó conciliar el sueño, tratar de dormir y descansar un poco, pero algo le faltaba, recordaba que solía dormir con Katniss, ella solía descansar sobre su pecho y de alguna forma eso lo tranquilizaba, tenerla entre sus brazos le ayudaba a dormir. Claro que había pasado mucho tiempo desde aquellas noches, desde la última vez que se sintió completamente entregado a ella. Había un chispa en él que se encendía en ciertos momentos cuando estaba con Katniss, pero aún no era una llama. No obstante, después de una hora de moverse inquieto por la cama, decidió intentar el remedio que siempre había funcionado.

-¿Peeta?- Katniss permanecía sentada en la cama, parecía que tampoco lograba conciliar el sueño.

-No podía dormir y recordé que algunas ocasiones tenías pesadillas… Quería asegurarme que estuvieras bien- de pronto estaba nervioso.

-¿Te quedarías conmigo? - preguntó la joven. Esa era una frase conocida para él, algo para sentirse seguro en su pasado.

-Siempre- era una respuesta automática. Se recostó junto a ella que no tardó en acomodarse sobre su pecho, ambos respiraron tranquilamente. De pronto Peeta supo que no tardaría en sucumbir al sueño, pero antes de hacerlo notó el dedo anular de Katniss, ella sí portaba su anillo de bodas.

Katniss despertó tranquilamente, había descansado y ninguna pesadilla recurrente, sobre los Juegos o Prim, la había atormentado. Se aferró con más fuerza al cuerpo que descansaba junto a ella y levantó la vista. Peeta parecía dormir profundamente, se le veía completamente relajado y tranquilo, sin rastro del infierno que había vivido, como si fuera el muchacho tímido que no parecía saber cómo dirigirse a ella, que nunca había sabido cómo expresar su amor pero que terminó siendo el mejor haciéndolo, al final la había conquistado el chico del pan. Se inclinó y terminó por depositar un corto beso en sus tibios labios. Ahora entendía un poco de la desesperación por la que Peeta había pasado para conquistarla, la necesidad de que el otro supiera y entendiera lo importante que era, lo irreemplazable que era en su vida. La joven suspiro, tendría que ser paciente, tan paciente como Peeta había sido con ella.

Pasaron un par de semanas más, la vida parecía tranquilizarse y volver a cierta calma, los Vencedores aún luchaban por acoplarse al mundo en relativa paz que los rodeaba. Haymitch siempre estaba allí para recordarles que todo había terminado, que estaban a salvo. El clima parecía querer un cambio de aspecto en la villa de los Vencedores, algunas lluvias comenzaron a mojar las secas tierras que los rodeaban, flores y pasto comenzó a brotar y cambiar el tétrico aspecto de su nuevo hogar. Peeta seguía apareciendo en habitación cada noche, se presentaba con alguna excusa para que ella siempre le preguntara si podía quedarse, entonces él, como cada noche, le respondida que siempre lo haría, así terminaban compartiendo la cama, alejando las pesadillas del otro y durmiendo en brazos conocidos, reconociendo que el único antídoto contra el miedo era estar en los brazos del otro, era la única forma que Katniss encontraba para sentirse a salvo.

-¿Extrañas la vida como era antes?, sé que el Capitolio era una carga muy pesada, pero todos estaban vivos, tenían una oportunidad de sobrevivir- el tono de Peeta era melancólico, estaban recostados en la cama y como siempre Katniss descansaba en su pecho. Por la tarde habían leído una carta de Annie, donde relataba la vida en el nuevo Panem.

-Extraño a Prim- Katniss también había pensado lo mismo que Peeta. Su mente también seguía llena de la carta de Annie.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres estar aquí?, siempre habrá un espacio para ti en el sistema del nuevo Panem- el joven la veía directamente a los ojos y acariciaba su rostro con suavidad. Le daba una oportunidad más para estar con Gale, ambos habían escuchado sobre él en la carta. Peeta estaba dispuesto a dejarla partir de ser necesario, si ella así lo quería, pero si se quedaba, entonces jamás dejaría que se apartara de su lado, no habría poder humano que pudiera separarnos. Sólo necesitaba estar seguro de que todo sería completamente real, que ella estaba con él por las razones correctas.

-Estaré donde tú estés, eres mi hogar, Peeta- el joven no resistió la tentación y la besó, sintió sus labios encontrarse y reconocerse como viejos amantes. La acercó más a él, a su cuerpo y saboreó su calor, sentirla tan cerca, su respiración ligeramente acelerada y sus manos aferrados a su rostro. Había extrañado ese contacto tan íntimo entre ellos, las sensaciones que le provocaba, se daba cuenta de la necesidad que sentía por ella. Con gran pesar terminó ese beso, no creía poder controlarse si seguían con ese ritmo. Le asombraba pensar que la intensidad de sus sentimientos por Katniss, por su esposa, volvían como rapidez, e incluso parecían más fuertes y profundos.

….

-¿Todo está bien?- Preguntó la joven buscándole en su habitación, esa noche él no se había presentado en su habitación para dormir.

-Sí- aseguró Peeta, dejó la cajita que sostenía y le dedicó una sonrisa antes de acercarse a ella. Tomó sus manos con afecto y besó su frente. Había algo distinto, ahora también portaba su anillo de bodas, y por la sorpresa en el rostro de la joven, supo que ella había notado ese detalle.

-No tienes que ponértelo si no quieres- Katniss parecía preocupada, como si esa argolla pudiera despertar el dolor pasado.

-Quiero usarlo, me gusta saber que este anillo significa que eres mi esposa, no quiero olvidar eso- le había dado demasiadas vueltas al mismo asunto y era tiempo de avanzar, de reconocer el amor que sentía por la joven, por su esposa y mujer. Su dedo aún lucía un cicatriz, pero ese anillo la cubría y recordaba lo más importante, que después de todo, ellos estaban juntos -Tú me amas, ¿Real o no?- debía escucharlo de su boca, grabarlo en sus memoria y aferrarse a eso en los tiempos difíciles.

-Real. Te amo, Peeta- aseguró ella con firmeza, viéndolo directamente a los ojos y con las manos entrelazadas. Esa frase se quedó grabada en él, la forma tan dulce pero segura de afirmar su amor por él. Sonrió ligeramente.

-También te amo, Katniss- la joven le devolvió la sonrisa, se sonrojó ligeramente pero le sostuvo la mirada. Peeta la besó, la besó como siempre quiso hacerlo, con la seguridad de que todo era real, que ese beso estaba lleno de verdad. La acercó más a él, recorrió su cuerpo con lentitud, tratando de memorizarlo, su manos recordaban cada centímetro de su cuerpo, de su piel suave y cálida que lo hipnotizaba por completo, que siempre lo había hecho. Sintió la suave tela de su pijama pero en ese momento era un estorbo, levantó su blusa hasta sacarla por completo, hasta que su piel quedó expuesta y pudo tocarla y acariciarla. Toda la timidez quedó atrás, ya había desperdiciado mucho tiempo.

La guió hasta la cama y la recostó con mucho cuidado, la contempló durante algunos instantes, era una imagen que no quería olvidar jamás. Terminó por recostarse sobre ella y disfrutar del contacto con su piel; la besó de nuevo pero con más firmeza, con más necesidad de ella, sus lenguas se encontraron y reconocieron. Las manos de su esposa llegaron hasta su espalda, se aferraron a su piel y levantaron su camisa hasta sacarla, pudo entonces recorrer su espalda a todo lo largo, sus delicados dedos exploraron cada centímetro de él. Peeta estaba completamente extasiado y entregado a su mujer, recordó el primer beso que compartieron en esa oscura cueva, cuando todo parecía tan complicado, ahora estando en sus brazos, todo era tan simple, era sin duda, porque cada día había valido la pena para llegar a ese momento.

Ambos sabían lo que sucedería y ansiaban que ese momento llegara, las manos del otro recorrían el cuerpo entre sus brazos, terminaban de quitar cualquier prenda de ropa que impidiera el contacto piel a piel, hasta que acabaron completamente desnudos y a merced del otro. No era la primera vez que estaban en es situación, pero la noche de boda se había interpuesto cierto nerviosismo, en cambio ahora podían entregarse completamente, sin timidez o miedo pues ambos deseaban ese momento, los dos expresaban cuánto querían tener esa noche juntos, realmente lo deseaban. Peeta besó cuánta suave piel encontró, recorrió cada línea de su cuerpo, delineó con sus labios cada curva y probó la piel más sensible de su cuerpo. Ella era la primera mujer a la que se entregaba, pero estaba seguro de que era la única mujer a la que deseaba, no quería tocar otra piel o besar otros labio **s** , no le apetecía que otras manos lo tocaran o acariciaran, sólo la deseaba a ella.

Katniss se entregó por completo, era fácil hacerlo cuando se estaba enamorada, pero le sorprendió lo pasional que podía llegar a ser su esposo, la manera en que la tocaba, con respeto pero con amor y deseo era estimulante, su mente no podía pensar en nada más que en Peeta, en que no podría amar a nadie más nunca. Cuando el joven entró suavemente en ella, toda sus sentidos despertaron, una descarga de placer la recorrió de la punta de los pies a la cabeza. Había un lazo entre ellos, había algo irrompible que se había formado en medio de todo el caos y el infierno al que habían sobrevivido. Los besos se volvieron más necesitados, se movían a un compás rítmico y firme que ponía sus mentes en blanco, que ocasionaba ligeros jadeo de placer, que despertaba instintos que parecían dormidos. Así entre necesitados y cadenciosos movimientos llegaron al final, hasta que Katniss sintió su cuerpo llenarse de Peeta, cuando observó sus profundos ojos que dejaban al descubierto el intenso amor que sentía por ella, que siempre había sentido.

La joven se recostó sobre su pecho desnudo y trató de recuperar el aliento, las manos del joven acariciaban sus brazos, arrullandola tiernamente.

-¿Por qué yo, Katniss? - la voz de Peeta no parecía exigirle algún explicación, era más bien como si él mismo no pudiera creerlo. La joven ya sabía la respuesta a la pregunta, hacía un tiempo que lo sabía.

-Me siento segura cuando estoy contigo- se aferró más a su pecho desnudo y se relajó- Siento que puedo volver a empezar si estás a mi lado; ambos perdimos mucho pero tú eres cada nuevo comienzo. Siento que no necesito arder en llamas para ser la chica que amas, que no necesito salvar a Panem, no necesito preocuparme por todos ni tratar de ser la imagen de una rebelión, sólo debo ser yo y eso me gusta. Me conoces mejor que nadie, y jamás has intentado cambiarme. Siempre me has protegido y no sabía cuánto necesitaba tu protección hasta que te apartaron de mí- era la primera vez que se sinceró por completo, que no era la joven de pocas palabras que todos conocían.

-Hace mucho tiempo que te he amado, Katniss- Peeta besó su cabellera y la abrazó con un poco más de fuerza. El joven se sentía en llamas cuando estaba con ella, era como si una parte de ese espíritu fuerte y rebelde se impreganara en él y fuera invencible, así se sentía a su lado, en llamas pero invencible.

Katniss no podía imaginar su vida con alguien más, estar con Gale parecía absurdo, sabía que se había equivocado pero era un buen tipo, el gran problema era que cuando estaba con él sentía que debía ser más de lo que era, no podría pasar una noche junto a él porque no se sentiría a salvo. No quería el fuego que había en Gale, ese espíritu flamante que incendiaba todo a su alrededor, amigo o enemigo, ese fuego te alcanzaba. Katniss necesitaba y quería estar con Peeta, con su aroma peculiar, un simple panadero que daría su vida por ella, con su bondad incluso hacia sus enemigos, su radiante sonrisa y ojos tranquilizadores, un hombre normal, eso era lo más atractivo en él.

Katniss, alguna vez había asegurado que jamás tendría hijos, pero estando en los brazos del hombre correcto, no parecía una mala idea formar una familia, tener un hijo , con sus ojos o su rubio cabello era una gran tentación. De pronto supo que todo se trataba del hombre correcto, entonces todas la excusas no serían más que palabras. Ella tendría una familia, lo sentía y lo anhelaba; estaba en los brazos de su esposo, el hombre correcto.

FIN


End file.
